RosarioUzumaki
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: At the battle at the bridge, Naruto discovers his heratige: his ancestors are Tsukune and Moka Aono. How will Naruto's nindo differ with vampire powers, an inner self and many girls with tasty blood!  Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

**AN**

**Welcome to the first chapter of Rosario+Uzumaki. Like I said with my three new stories I will leave you with chapter 1 as a sample before I begin writing and devoting time on any fic. The one you want me to continue is the one you vote for on my poll now check the reviews.**

**Sean Malloy-1: The challenge was there to explain the fic I'm starting so actually read my AN's before you decide on an opinion.**

**I'MNOTCRAZY1: This was in the challenge so I have certain restrictions. I don't know how Rosario+Vampire II ends but read this or the many other Naruto/Rosario fics in existence.**

**Now that that is taken care of on with the show!**

**Special thanks to FAN OF FANFICS21 for challenge**

**(Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire, they are owned by their respected owners.)**

* * *

><p>Naruto was shocked, beyond shocked. Sasuke just took a fatal blow for him and was in front of him basically walking dead.<p>

"Why? I didn't ask for you to protect me!"

"How should I know Dobe, my body moved on its own." Sasuke manage to say while collapsing on the bridge.

"Naruto...I promised not to die until I killed HIM...don't die...dobe." Sasuke became quiet as unconciousness took him.

Naruto stared at his fallen teammate, immediately thinking the worst. As he did Haku watched from within her mirrors.

"Is this the first time you seen a comrade die in battle? This is the world of shinobi, I'm sorry...but you must not get in Zabuza-sama's way," Haku said as she readied senbon.

Naruto became enraged by that statement. His blood began to boil and a powerful youki shot from his body.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as his eyes became red with slits. "How dare you say that about my teammate!"

As the Kyuubi's youki overtook his systems he began a transformation, his hair became a silver color, he grew to about Sasuke's height, his fangs became growing. As this happened Kyuubi watched from its cage.

**"To think not only is this boy a hanyou, but of vampire blood too! Lets see how this plays out," **Kyuubi said as it watched the battle.

At the bridge Naruto stared at Haku with superiority in his eyes, in a second he was in front of Haku's mirror fist raised. Haku had little time and was able to jump to another mirror but was knocked out by Naruto and his superior speed.

'So fast, what is he?' Haku thought as her mask started to crack.

As Haku laided on the bridge Naruto stared at her with cold red eyes, he then turned and looked at Sasuke.

"It's faint but there is still a heartbeat, obviously she doesn't have it in her to kill," Naruto said as he made his way to where Haku was struggling to get up.

'Zabuza-sama, I am a broken tool and have failed.' Haku thought as her masked cracked in half and dropped to the ground.

Naruto paused for a second, remebering the girl in front of him. "So she was associated with Zabuza after all," Naruto then continued the walk till he was in front of the downed Kunoichi. He then put his finger in a little of her blood on the ground and tasted it.

'Nice and refreshing, like drinking spring rain.' Naruto then looked at the girl.

"Why do you hesitate? I killed your comrade did I not." Haku said.

"Don't waste my time with your lies, though faint I can sense the Teme's heartbeat from here." Naruto explained coldly and then stared of to the sound of chirping birds. "Looks like this battle is about over."

As he said that Haku noticed the mist begin to clear and looked to see Zabuza pinned by dogs and Kakashi hand filled with lightning chakra.

Haku used the last of her chakra to make an ice mirror and dashed to save Zabuza's life. Naruto just glared, "foolish" and then disappeared by pure speed.

(With Zabuza and Kakashi)

Kakashi was readying his Lightning blade after he felt Naruto's youki be released. He wanted to make sure the seal was still intact so he was to end this quickly.

"Zabuza, your future is...DEATH!" Kakashi called out as he shot towards the nuke-nin.

**Lightning Blade!**

As he traveled an Ice mirror appeared before Zabuza. 'Damn it, to late to change direction!' Before the attack could touch Haku a hand took has and moved him towards the side of the bridge and a foot kicked Haku and Zabuza in the other direction.

"Kakashi-sensei, they are no longer our enemies," Naruto said to his sensei.

"What do you mean Naruto, and what happend to you. Where's Sasuke." Kakashi asked concerned for his students.

Before Naruto could answer any Gatou came along the bridge with an army of bandits.

"Demon of the Bloody Mist! Ha, more like a baby demon! Too bad you didn't die Zabuza I wasn't going to pay you anyway! I can pay these guys a fraction of what I promised to pay you!" Gatou yelled out from behind his army.

"Attack, kill them all but leave the women for ..."

Naruto dashed before him and stabbed his heart with his hand. "Fool, thinking you are above this town, you should learn your place." Naruto said before he ripped his hand from Gatou's chest, blood splashed as the Business tycoon died.

As the corrupt dealer died the bandits screamed in outraged.

"You killed our meal ticket!"

"Let's go attack the village!"

"Let's kill them all!"

Before they can move an arrow shot towards the lead bandit's foot. They all stared to see all of Wave with various weapons ready to defen their home.

"If you want this village, you'll have to come through us!" Inari yelled and the villagers yelled in agreement.

As the Bandits were stunned they were hit with a massive amount of K.I. (Killing Intent). They saw the silvered youth staring at them with murder in his blood red eyes.

The bandits then ran, some jumped the bridge to get away from the blood thirsty youth. After they escaped Naruto stared until he fainted on the spot. 'Used too much chakra.'

As Naruto fell he was caught by Kakashi who was marveling at the (former) blond's transformation.

'Naruto, how much stronger have you become?'

**TBC...**

**Review**

**Review**

**Vote**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations from a Fox

**AN**

**I decided to add another chapter to all my fics in the poll because it seems everyone wants more and right now this fic is #1 in the polls. Keep on voting and keep on reviewing.**

**Dragon vs. Phoenix: Thank you for your constructive criticism. I hope to meet your expectations and if I don't forget it and turn around to see Kuyou breathe fire.**

**Windfox90: This first chapter was suppose to catch your attention for you to vote for it, however it's good to have people wanting more.**

**(Disclaimer)**

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and sees himself inside a sewer. He began looking around before standing up. He then feels a presence telling him to follow and he follows it to a cage. Beside the cage was himself but taller, red slit eyes and longer fangs.<p>

"Who are you and where are we?" Naruto asked his lookalike.

Said lookalike turned from the cage and viewed his 'outer' self.

"I am you that is all I know. If you want more answers ask this creature here" 'Inner' Naruto made a gesture to the large cage.

Naruto turned to the cage, the large cage was kept shut by a tag with the kanji for seal. As he examined the cage he noticed two large red eyes stare back at him.

"**So both of you are here, good this makes it easier" **A voice said from behind the bars.

"What are you and what happened at the bridge!" 'Outer' Naruto yelled to the Biju.

"I too want to know what has happen and our sudden transformation," 'Inner' Naruto said next.

"**I am the Kyuubi, King of the Kitsune clan and strongest of the Biju! As for what happened, you seem to have awakened your heritage young Hanyou." **Kyuubi said.

"Heritage?" Both Naruto's asked.

"**Yes, at the bridge you started using some of my Youki in doing so you awakened your own Youki and power. The power of a Vampire!" **Kyuubi explained.

"Vampire. You mean those creatures from legends, how can I be one?" 'Outer' Naruto asked while 'Inner' remained silent.

"**Long ago there was a barrier separating humans and youkai from meeting as most youkai wished to eat the humans and most humans wanted the youkai exterminated. So the great demon lords decided to keep both worlds separate and created a school to help youkai better interact with humans and live along side them. Your ancestor, Moka Aono, was able to bring both worlds together with the help of her mate Tsukune and their friends. Moka's vampire powers was passed down through her family to your mother and then to you." **Kyuubi explained.

While 'Outer' Naruto was busy taking in the information 'Inner' Naruto wanted more answers.

"That does not explain why there are two of us and our new appearance" Inner Naruto said.

Outer Naruto now noticed that he was taller; his muscles were now leaner and built. He looked at the water to see he still had his cerulean blue eyes and spiky blond hair. He then stares at 'Inner' Naruto and besides his more built muscles and eyes and hair and he realizes they were the same.

"**This goes back to your ancestor Moka; she kept her powers sealed which led to her Inner personality. It seems you inherited the same problem." **Kyuubi explained. After he said that 'Inner' Naruto started fading.

"What is happening beast?" 'Inner' Naruto demanded.

"**It seems that our time is up and since you are the lead personality you are the one in control,"**

"Hey, this is my body and I want to get out!" Naruto yelled to his twin.

"Fool, like I have any more control then you do, I will talk to Hokage-san to see if he can solve our situation." 'Inner' Naruto said as he disappeared. 'Outer' Naruto grumbled before turning back to the fox.

"Since you mentioned my Mom, I want to know everything about my family!"

(Tazuna residence)

Naruto began opening his eyes to see himself in a bed, after getting up he noticed Haku asleep in a chair near him.

'Did she stay there all night?' Naruto thought as he turned to her neck. 'She does have delicious blood, must be from her Kekkei Genkai.'

Naruto began to shake her slowly and her eyes started to open, she then immediate blushed and bowed.

"Naruto-san, I hope you are alright," Haku said with her face similar to a certain Hyuuga.

"I am fine; do you know what happened after I blacked out?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, after you killed Gatou-teme Zabuza-sama and I was able to find his money and give it to the villagers in Wave. Your team took you back here to nurse you and Uchiha-san back to health" Haku said.

'So the Teme is fine, I guess that's a relief.' Naruto thought. "And what about you and Zabuza, after all the commotion the Hunter-nin may be back on your trail soon?"

Haku then gained a depressed look. "We may have to leave and take our chance and stay here, to be honest with you Naruto-san, I'm tired of running around."

"If you want you may accompany us to Konoha, I can talk to Hokage-dono for you," Naruto offered.

"Really!" Haku said excitedly.

"Yes, Hokage-dono owes me a few favors and also because of your blood," 

"My blood, you mean my Hyoton?"

"Well that helps, but I mean your blood. Your blood was delicious and I hate to for a lovely Kunoichi's blood to be spilt."

Haku blushed before standing up. "I will inform Zabuza-sama and tell the other you are well."

"No need." Naruto then got up from the bed. Haku began drooling at the sight of Naruto shirtless before he put his shirt on and she became disappointed. "I will accompany you."

They walked downstairs and found everyone in the living room. Inari was the first to notice the two.

"Naruto-niisan your awake!" This got everyone's attention as they looked to the young vampire.

"Naruto I'm glad you're alright, if you could can you tell me about your new appearance?" Kakashi asked his student.

"Of course, all I can guess is that I awakened a new Kekkei Genkai during my battle. I believe Hokage-dono can answer more questions." Naruto said.

Kakashi gained a hopeful look under his mask, he knew that he could not speak about Naruto's parents but with this he can now have Sarutobi tell everything.

Sasuke just scoffed. 'No matter what this Kekkei Genkai is it is nothing compared to the Sharingan.'

Sakura just looked impartial. 'I know I like Sasuke-kun but he keeps pushing me away, maybe I can get a date when we get back to Konoha.' 'Shaaa! Are you kidding me, if he didn't respond after being teammates what makes you he'll respond now?' Inner Sakura protested. 'I just want to find out, if not…maybe I'll give Naruto that date he wanted.'

(Time Skip 2days)

After two days the bridge was finally complete, Team 7 and Haku looked back at the Wave villagers and Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama, are you sure you do not want to come with us?" Haku asked her father-figure.

"I'm sure; I'll stay here and make sure another tyrant never comes here again. Haku, you deserve a life without suffering and that is not what I can give you. Go to Konoha, and live a peaceful life my daughter." Zabuza said.

Haku been tearing up and ran and hugged her 'Tou-san.' After a minute she ended the hug and went back to Team 7 (but mostly Naruto's) side. They soon began their journey back to Konoha.

"So what should we name the bridge?" Tsunami asked.

"How about Tazuna's Super Awesome Bridge!" Tazuna said which got a sweat drop from everyone.

"What about, the Great Naruto Bridge!" Inari offered.

"The Great Naruto Bridge. I like the sound of it. The Great Naruto Bridge, named after the Hero of Wave." Tazuna said.

**TBC…**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**AN.**

**FOR Harem choices send what girls you want and I will put in the final list on probably Chapter 5.**

**See ya Space Cowboy**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Konoha

**AN**

**The poll pretty much says that this story is the most popular story. The poll is closing and I will work for all three stories, however this story will get updated the most or at least I will try. **

**Keep on sending the choices for harem, the list is almost done and will be posted next chapter.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p>Haku was awed by the size of Konoha's wall and the village. The village was almost the complete opposite of Kirigakure. As she admired the stores and villagers Team 7 all had their own thoughts.<p>

'I'm worried about Naruto's condition; maybe the Hokage may know what's wrong with him.' Kakashi thought.

'With my Sharingan I'm finally closer to killing him. I need to study the advance Katon jutsu when I get home.' (**Do I need to say it?**)

'The old man should know about my heritage. I really don't want to be out, I don't how the other Naruto handles walking through this town and not attack these fools.' Naruto thought.

'Sasuke-kun and Naruto just keep getting stronger; I feel more like a hindrance than a teammate.' Sakura thought.

The group made their way to the Hokage's tower, when they reached the tower Kakashi stopped them.

"Alright Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, your all dismissed. I need to give Hokage-sama the mission report." Kakashi said to his squad.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to speak to the old man about Haku and my heritage so we'll be going on with you."Naruto said.

Kakashi just shrugged and allowed him and Haku to follow him, after they left Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I just want to say…"

(Scene change-Hokage's office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi has seen many things. He survived the Great Shinobi Wars and has mastered all jutsu in the village giving him the title the God of Shinobi. All this did not prepare him for what was about to happen.

While Sarutobi was battling his archenemy (paperwork) Kakashi entered the room.

"Ah Kakashi, how may I help you?" Sarutobi asked glad to have an excuse away from paperwork.

"The mission to Wave country was a success." Kakashi started. "Also we have a former Kiri resident with a bloodline who wants to join the village."

"I take it that the person is outside the office, well send them in and be sure to tell me the whole report Kakashi." Sarutobi ordered.

After Kakashi gave the okay Naruto and Haku entered the room, at first Sarutobi was fine until he saw the silver-haired youth in orange.

"Naruto is that you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Of course, and I think you may know why I'm like this," Naruto said.

Sarutobi sighed and then turned back to Kakashi. "Kakashi, leave the mission report and then you are dismissed. Naruto and I need a private moment."

Naruto turned to Haku. "Haku, can you please wait outside the office for me?"

"Of course Naruto-kun." Haku then left the office while Kakashi used Shunshin.

Sarutobi then got up and walked towards the portraits of the Hokage.

"I knew this day would come, I just didn't think it would awaken so soon." Sarutobi said as he reached the Yondaime Hokage's portrait.

"You knew about my Shinso blood? Why haven't you told me before?" Naruto asked.

"I know because your mother was the exact same, accept unlike you she had complete control over her vampire blood." Sarutobi moved the portrait to reveal a safe.

Naruto watched as the old Hokage took out three scrolls and a necklace. (**Moka's Rosario, nuff said**)

"Naruto I'm sorry I had to keep so many secrets from you, right now your thinking if you can trust me but I did all of this to protect you." Sarutobi handed Naruto the scrolls.

The first scroll was red with the symbol for whirlpool. The second was yellow with the symbol for Namikaze. The third was silver and had the symbol for Shinso. Naruto decided to open the first scroll.

_Naru-chan_

_If you are reading this then my worst fears have happened. I'm sorry I couldn't have lived to watch you grow: your first steps, your first words. I only hoped the villagers respected your father's wish but I know that will not happen._

_If you are anything like me you may have awaken your youki and became a Shinso-hanyou. Don't worry the silver scroll will explain all to you. I love you sochi-chan._

_Your Kaa-san_

_Kushina Uzumaki._

Naruto noticed some of the ink was blurred, his mother was crying when she wrote this. Naruto's hair covered his eyes and he skipped to the silver scroll and read.

_Shinso-hanyou_

_If you are able to read this scroll this proves that you are my descendant. I am Moka Aono…_

Naruto skipped part of the scroll seeing as Kyuubi explained most of that to himself and the Outer Naruto. He skimmed to he got to the part he was looking for.

_Like me you should have manifested what I called an Outer and Inner self. As you grow your two selves will soon fuse together. The Rosario was my way of keeping my Youki under control. The seal allows only someone close to you or one who loves you with all their heart to remove it. When you are strong enough, you may use the release seal on your own._

_Become strong and carry the vampire name with pride._

_Moka Aono_

Naruto stopped reading and grabbed the rosario from Sarutobi. As he stared at the rosario Sarutobi asked him a question.

"Before I forget, which Naruto are you?" Sarutobi asked.

"I believe according to this I am the Inner Naruto, that's a relief I don't think I can handle walking though the village again." Naruto answered.

Sarutobi frowned. He had made it law not to speak of Naruto or the Kyuubi's sealing as so Naruto may make friends with the next generation. However many have found ways around his law in the past.

Naruto the attached the chain before he looked at the pendant. He then attached the pendant and was surrounded by youki. Naruto's hair changed back to blonde, his muscles lessen but were still lean and visible, his eyes opened to show his old blue eyes.

"Jii-san, how are you in Wave?" Naruto asked.

"Your mission ended three days ago you're back in Konoha now, I was just explaining to you your heritage." Sarutobi explained.

"I already know, let's say a certain fox told me about my Kaa-san, this scroll should tell me about my Tou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but you should take all three just in case Inner Naruto's memories don't transfer over. Also you can have this." Sarutobi gave Naruto a scroll.

Naruto opened the scroll to see a list of jutsu.

'Shadow clone explosion, Shuriken shadow clone, Wind style: Great breakthrough, Wind style: Wind sword.' Naruto started reading the list.

"Since you need more jutsu in your arsenal I picked some safe ones from the Forbidden scroll. Think of it as an apology for an old man's mistake."

Naruto just smiled at the old man. "Saru-baka, I already forgave you but can you do me this favor ?"

Sarutobi was shocked, he expected Naruto to be yelling back at him. 'Maybe Inner Naruto transferred some of his calmness to Naruto.'

"Of course Naruto what is it?"

"My friend Haku-chan wants to live here in Konoha now, she's a strong kunoichi, great at medicine, and even has a Kekkei Genkai. Can she stay?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi thought back to the girl Naruto brought with him. "I need to speak with her first, then if she wants I can have her take an exam to become a shinobi."

Naruto was excited that he ran out the office and dragged in a blushing Haku. Haku was still shocked that the blonde haired Naruto had appeared after the silver haired one. But she was distracted by Naruto's muscles before Sarutobi called her name.

"So you are Haku are you not?" Sarutobi asked.

Haku looked towards the elder Hokage with a blush still visible. "Yes, I am."

"Naruto explained that you had a Kekkei Genkai, may I see it"

Haku was hesitant remembering her experience back in Kiri, but one look at Naruto approving look shattered her fears. She manipulated the water in the air to form a small ice senbon.

"Amazing, I heard of the Hyoton of Kiri but I never seen it in person . Well all that matters now is a place to stay."

"If Naruto-kun doesn't mind, I would like to stay with him." Haku's face turned a dull pink.

"It's alright with me Haku-chan." Naruto said.

"Well would you like to become a kunoichi of Konoha?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, and I would like to study medical ninjutsu." Haku added.

Sarutobi approved it. "Well you two may go, I need to go back to my…paperwork."

"Why don't you use Shadow clones to finish faster Jii-san?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi was frozen before banging his head on his desk. "So that's how you did Minato!"

While Sarutobi was having a breakdown Naruto and Haku walked back outside.

"Well what do you want to do now Haku-chan?" Naruto asked.

"If it's okay, I would like to see where you live Naruto-kun." Haku answered

As the two began their walk they didn't notice a certain Hyuuga watch them leave.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**Will Naruto ever read the Yondaime's scroll?**

**Will Hinata start a kunoichi catfight with Haku?**

**What happened between Sasuke amd Sakura?**

**Find out on the next exciting episode of Drago…**

**What the hell are you doing here?**

**The DBZ narrator left and Shadowlight takes the stage.**

"**He'll never be the same after Dragonball Z Kai, we Review and Review or your Kuyou may cover your yard in foxfire."**

**Shadowlight0982 out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Konoha Days 1

**AN**

**Well I found out, and from the reviews and messages that polls have been failing on my profile (Many things on this site bugs out) but I'm ending the poll I have out and I will show the results below:**

**Succubus Hinata-1**

**Yuki-Onna Hinata-2**

**Succubus Ino-0**

**Yuki-Onna Haku-3**

**Seraph Hinata-1 (TuGaWaR545 Nice idea)**

**Witch Ino-2**

**Witch OC-2**

**Witch Sakura-1**

**Succubus Tsunade-1 (I have no idea where this came from)**

**ALL-7**

**I saw the All as being the winner to be honest but seeing it now I going to add a Shadowlight0982 twist to the poll. To all those that did not vote the poll is over and so is my other polls but I will post poll question at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Also I'm going to add more time so all in this and next few chapters (probably 2 counting this) is set a week before the Chunin Exams, just to develop some characters more.**

**Now to the reviews:**

**Many sent in reviews about Succubus-Hinata, that's another person's idea I was thinking of Hinata being a Yuki-Onna like Mizore anyway.**

**TuGaWaR545-I looked up the Seraph and it is sick and it may work since Hinata develops a jutsu called Heaven's Dance of Hazy White. My choice on using this…read and see.**

**Now that that's out of the way LET'S START THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking Haku to his apartment since she wanted to see where she would be living. As the two kept on walking they both were thinking their own thoughts.<p>

'I know Naruto-kun isn't an average shinobi but he's way different from the Naruto in Wave. Maybe I'll ask him later.' Haku thought as she enjoyed the sights of Konoha.

'I got to get to work on the shinso scroll and see my Tou-san's scroll.' Naruto thought.

'What point is it looking at that scroll; you should focus on mastering your new youki before anything else.' Inner Naruto criticize.

'I just want to know what my Tou-san wrote, Kyuubi already told me who he is I just want to see what's in it for myself'. Naruto explained to his Inner self.

As the two were walking Haku unconsciously walked closer and closer to Naruto however the she felt a shiver go up her spine.

'What is that KI? (Killing Intent)' Haku wondered as she started looking around but both shinobi didn't see the owner of the KI.'

Hinata watched them walk towards where she knows is Naruto's apartment.

'Who is that girl? And why is she so close to Naruto-kun?' Hinata continued to glare at Haku before having a small nosebleed at Naruto's new look.

'When did Naruto-kun get more handsome? Don't tell me now I have competition." Hinata then shunshin from her hiding spot.

The duo made it to Naruto's door. "Well here it is, sorry if it's a little messy it's been like this as long as I remember."

Haku was shocked. The apartment was basically a mess, the floor covered in old ramen cups and dirty clothes. She looked to the fridge to find most of the items expired.

"Naruto how do you live like this!" Haku wondered as she saw the apartment's condition.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "Some places in Konoha don't allow me inside and ramen is the only thing I can buy without it being spoiled or rotten."

Haku then grabbed Naruto's hand and started dragging him out.

"Haku-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked as even his new vampire strength couldn't escape.

"We're going to see Hokage-sama about your condition!" Haku yelled as she was angry beyond belief.

(Meanwhile)

Sakura was just wondering around Konoha. After what she just experienced she just wanted to die.

_Flashback_

_After Kakashi took Naruto and Haku with him into the Hokage's office Sakura stopped Sasuke before he could leave._

"_Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to say…maybe we could…"_

"_Stop right there Sakura." Sasuke interrupted."You…are pathetic. Out of the three of us you are the weakest. I've awakened my Sharingan and now I need to become stronger, a useless Kunoichi would just get in my way. "_

_Sakura was frozen to the spot and tears began forming. She knew she didn't do much in her shinobi career but to hear it harshly from her crush._

"_Do us all a favor and train, and leave me alone." Sasuke then began his walk to the Uchiha compound._

_Sakura just stared at the ground for a while then wiped her tears and walked out into Konoha._

_Flashback End_

"I can't believe he said that," Sakura said. 'Shannaro who does he think he is talking to us like that!' Inner Sakura said enraged.

While Sakura was shocked and angry that Sasuke said what he said, she couldn't argue that he was right.

'I'm not going to be a burden anymore, I need to find Kakashi-sensei and see if I can get more training. Sakura then ran as fast as she could to the closest bookstore (**Where else does Kakashi go after a mission**).

(Back to Haku and Naruto)

Sarutobi was reading his Icha-Icha as his clones finished up his paperwork for the day.

'And to think you took this secret to the grave Minato.' As he kept on enjoying his book his door suddenly slammed open and he quickly his it. Sarutobi saw an angry kunoichi (Haku) and a dizzy blond (Naruto).

"How can I help you two?" Sarutobi asked.

"I'm sorry if I'm rude Hokage-sama but I want to know why Naruto lives the way he does?" Haku asked.

"Haku while I see you care for Naruto a lot." (Cue blushes for Naruto and Haku) "But that is only for Naruto to tell. Since you are here I did forget to give Naruto his pay for the mission with all that was going on." Sarutobi then handed an envelope to Naruto.

"Since your mission was upped to an A-rank I'm sure there's more than enough to help fix up the apartment."

Naruto opened the enveloped before he froze at the contents. "Jii-san this is way too much ryo, are you sure…"

Sarutobi raised his hand to stop him. "That is just the least I can do. Naruto you cannot get your inheritance until you have turned sixteen or have become a chunin. The chunin exams are coming in one week, I hope to see you at your best."

Naruto closed the envelope and then gave Sarutobi a true smile. "Thank you Jii-san, and I'll make you proud at the exams and I never go back on my word! That's my nindo, my ninja way."

Naruto then turned around with a blushing Haku and Sarutobi just laughed before returning to his book.

'Minato, Kushina. You would be proud if you can see him now.'

Naruto stopped Haku outside the Hokage tower. "I know we have to shop for food and everything but I haven't had Ichiraku for a while want to join me."

Haku nodded. "Of course Naruto-kun I would like that." 'Did Naruto-kun just ask me on a date?'

As the two arrived at Ichiraku they saw Team 8. "Hey guys what's up?" Naruto asked as he and Haku reached the stand.

Team 8 turned around to see Naruto and Haku.

"Hey Naruto, whoa what happened to you? Finally sprouted up Dobe?" Kiba asked.

"Aw shut it Dog breathe, let's just say I awoken my kekkei genkai on my last mission. Oh! This is Haku-chan I met her in my last mission too." Naruto introduced.

All of Team 8 had different reactions.

'Kekkei genkai, I know Kushina-sensei had one but, that Rosario he can't be.' Kurenai thought.

'I can't believe Naruto found this hottie on a mission, and from the looks of it she has the same look as Hinata-chan. Naruto gets all the luck.' Kiba thought.

'An Uzumaki kekkei genkai? Besides the obvious he hasn't changed, maybe there's more than meets the eye.' Shino thought.

'I knew you were special Naruto-kun. Wait! That's the girl who went to Naruto-kun's apartment! I may have competition, but I was here first, I won't give up.' Hinata thought.

"So what is your kekkei genkai Naruto-kun?" Hinata shyly asked.

Naruto sat down and ordered before he answered. "It's like a transformation; I can hear and see better and I'm way stronger."

Haku sat down beside Naruto and noticed Hinata's look towards Naruto. 'If she thinks she can be with Naruto-kun she better think again.'

As the ramen came to the table all but Naruto noticed the tension between Haku and Hinata.

'Ah young love.' Kurenai thought.

Kiba banged his head on the counter. 'Damn idiot!'

Shino was just being Shino.

After ten bowls Naruto then paid for both him and Haku. "Well it's been nice seeing you guys again." Naruto and Haku was about to leave before…

"Ano, Naruto-kun."

Naruto then turned to Hinata as she began to play with her fingers. "I was wondering if we could train together tomorrow." Hinata stuttered out.

While everyone else was stunned by Hinata's sudden bravery Naruto just smiled. "Sure thing Hinata-chan, I'll see you at Training field 7 tomorrow."

Haku was secretly glaring at Hinata. 'Sneaky little, she knows Naruto-kun can't resist training.'

"Naruto-kun, do you mind if I came with you? I need to keep up my training as well." Haku asked.

This time it was Hinata's turn to glare. 'That little, this was supposed to be alone time with Naruto-kun.'

"Sure thing Haku-chan! Now we got to go before the shops close." Naruto then ran off with Haku behind him.

As they ran off Hinata had her Byakugan out full blast. 'I need to ask Otou-sama about Kaa-san's jutsu scroll.'

(Time Skip)

Naruto and Haku were just leisurely walking around. After going to various stores and buying food, furniture, and other things Naruto was finishing his tour with Haku.

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Inner Naruto said.

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked.

"Forget it" Inner then broke the connection.

Before Naruto could wonder what that was about he spotted a depressed Sakura. He then walked up to her as she was just sitting with a depressed look.

"Uh Sakura is there a problem?" Naruto asked.

Sakura then looked and then loss her depressed look. "Oh Naruto it's you, it's just that I found out Kakashi-sensei can't teach me and I want to get stronger."

Naruto then tilted his head to the side, confused. "I don't get it how can Kakashi-sensei not help?"

Sakura then stood up with an angry look that made Naruto back up slightly. "It's that jerk Sasuke! First he basically ripped my heart out then Kakashi-sensei said the council ordered him to only train Sasuke because of his Sharingan!"

Naruto then gained a sad look. 'Of course they would want to kick the Teme ass.' "Why don't you create your own style, I'm sure you could come up with something."

Sakura then got a surprised look. 'Since when did Naruto give good advice?' 'Please, what you really mean is when Naruto-kun became more handsome.' Sakura then gained a small blush.

"You're right Naruto that's a great idea, but can you help me. I'm going to need a lot of practice." Sakura asked.

"Sure thing, in fact me Haku-chan and Hinata-chan are going to meet at Training field 7, you can train with us." Naruto offered while not seeing Sakura's blush or Haku's glare.

Sakura then did the last thing anyone thought she would, she hugged Naruto then bowed. "Thanks Naruto! I promise to work hard" She then ran home to think of her new style.

Naruto was frozen to his spot before he turned back to Haku. "Well do you want to head back?"

Haku nodded. "Yes I want to see what our clones did to the place."

As they walked Haku only had one thing in mind. 'I may need my mother's scroll if I want Naruto-kun's attention.'

(At the Hyuga Compound)

Hinata was walking to her room with a cream white and gold scroll in hand.

'Naruto-kun never gives up, so I won't give up either. Just watch me Kaa-san, Naruto-kun.'

Hinata then went to her room and began reading, visions of a blond jinchuuriki in mind.

(Haruno residence)

"I can't think of anything! Come on Sakura think, think, those perfect scores in the academy has to be good for something!"

As Sakura was about to quit a book fell from her shelf, as she picked it up she noticed the title.

"Bleach, this is Ino's I forgot to give it back." Sakura began to skim through it before she got to a certain page. "Senbonzakura? Who knew the pig is actually useful this time.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Like**

**Love**

**Flame**

**Once again thank you for all that voted and the next chapter will show the results. While I'm on polls here are two questions that you can answer with a review or a PM.**

**New Naruto Fanfic**

**Naruto/Megaman Starforce**

**Naruto/Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Naruto/Mahoromatic**

**And also**

**Should Naruto girls be in Lightning Prince?**

**Yes or No**

**Shadowlight0982 out**


	5. Chapter 5: Konoha Days 2 Training

**AN**

**Hello all readers, sorry I haven't been updating but some of the time I was sick and another I was gone. Anyway enough excuses here right now are the results from the two polls I put on last time.**

**Should Naruto girls be in Lightning Prince?**

**Yes-5**

**No-2**

**I'm going to end this question; Naruto girls will appear in Lightning Prince however some will have twist and others you won't expect. And the other:**

**Naruto/PJO-3**

**Naruto/Mahoromatic-1**

**Naruto/Megaman Starforce-6**

**If anyone can find a link that can work for Megaman Starforce I can start writing but expect a Naruto/PJO fanfic (I have all the books) or a return of an old favorite.**

**Now to the comments:**

**Kurenai Ryu- I have not decided to make Tsunade a succubus, she may just be normal in this fic, the Succubus may just be an OC because I still haven't picked one.**

**Pensuka-While making Hinata a succubus has crossed my mind it just too easy and repetitive. So thank you TuGaWaR545 for the idea.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in his mind, however instead of the normal sewer and such he found himself in a forest, he looked up to see the moon blood read and bats flying out the trees.<p>

Naruto looked around for signs of Kyuubi or his Inner self. He started looking around before a bat landed on his shoulder. The bat was brown except for the white on its stomach and black wings.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the bat on his shoulder.

The bat just stared at the blond before starting to fly towards the forest, however the bat stopped as if expecting the blond to follow.

'I think it wants me to follow it.' Naruto thought before walking towards the bat.

The bat then flew into the forest and this time Naruto started to follow it. After a while the bat stopped and so did Naruto, in front of a woman with pink long hair in a ponytail, red eyes and wearing a purple dress. The bat then landed on the women's shoulder.

"I see you are my descendant." The women said as she felt Naruto's youki.

Naruto just stood there confused. "Are you Moka Aono?"

The woman shook her head. "No I am not, I am Akasha Bloodriver. I made the seal you now wear."

Naruto then clutched the Rosario around his neck. "Then why am I here?"

Akasha then walked towards Naruto. "So I can improve the seal of course." She said as if she was talking about the weather.

"Why would you need to improve the seal? When I put it on it keeps my powers under control right?" Naruto asked.

Akasha then touched the Rosario and it started to glow red. "Actually it was made to suppress a vampire's power. However, it suppresses it to the point of an average human."

"I made this seal so that my daughter could live along side humans and eventually control her powers. However the Rosario wasn't made for a hanyou, shinso or not." Akasha explained.

"So how are you improving the seal?" Naruto asked as he sees the Rosario stop glowing.

Akasha then stood up to explain. "Basically its then same seal except you will be able to remove it when you're ready and it also it improves your chakra control and allows you more youki."

Akasha then turned to the bat. "Kou-chan, can you please bring the scrolls."

The bat now named Kou appear to nod its head and flew off. Naruto then looked as his Rosario and asked.

"When I read the scroll it said that it can only be removed by those close to me, what do you mean I'll be able to remove it?"

"In time Naruto, in time." Akasha said as Kou returned with two scrolls. She then hand both to Naruto one green and the other blood red.

"The red scroll has some techniques you must learn to master you're shinso powers, as for the green scroll is for another time." Akasha said seeing Naruto starting to fade.

"Hold on, when will I know to open the green scroll?" Naruto asked as he feels himself waking up.

"You'll know Naruto, like your mother did." Akasha said as Naruto disappeared.

"Is it really a good idea to give him that weapon?" A voice asked from behind Akasha.

"Yes, if he's anything like you or Kushina then he can handle its power. Now let us go." Akasha said as she walked off.

-(Naruto's apartment)-

Naruto woke up in his bed to see Haku snuggled up with him. After having a small nosebleed and moving he sees four scrolls on his new dresser. One was yellow, one was silver, one was green, and one was blood red.

Naruto then gained a determined look. 'I can't wait for training!'

-(Haruno residence)-

Sakura woke up to see she slept at her desk, theories for her new jutsu and jutsu scrolls spread out over her desk.

As she started stretching she thought back to what happened last night.

_(Flashback)_

_Sakura and her mother Sayuri were in the middle of dinner when Sakura got a question in her head._

"_Kaa-san, what was Tou-san like again?" Sakura asked._

_Sayuri stopped eating before explaining. "He was a strong and powerful man. Though he wasn't a shinobi he did specialize in a style of kenjutsu." They both turn to the sword that hung on the wall._

"_It was his wish that you use his sword and revive the Haruno name. However he was killed during an invasion in the last war." Sayuri explained._

_Sakura had a thoughtful look before saying. "Did Tou-san leave any kenjutsu scrolls?"_

"_Trying to impress Uchiha-san with some Kenjutsu?" Sayuri asked until she saw her daughter's angry look._

"_I don't want anything to do with him, he's just a teammate nothing more. But I want to be stronger so I won't be a burden anymore." Sakura said._

_Sayuri then smiled before leaving and then came back with two scrolls._

"_Well then you'll need these. And you may want to get your own bokken for training tomorrow."_

_Sakura then gained a hopeful look when she thought of her training tomorrow. 'Naruto, I promise to make up those years in the academy, and earn your friendship.'_

_(Flashback end)_

Sakura then began getting dress. She wore shorts under her black skirt, a new red battle kimono with falling cherry blossom design. The Haruno symbol on her back. As she saw herself in the mirror she then placed her hair in ponytail and then put her headband in its normal place.

"Time for some real training!' Sakura said to herself. 'Shannaro!'

-(Hyuuga Compound)-

Hinata after she woke up began reading over her mother's scroll. Her mother apparently had her own style of Jyuuken for more flexible Hyuuga. After trying it last night Hinata found out that the style was more perfect for her then traditional Jyuuken.

After finishing reading she went to her closet to find an outfit to impress Naruto.

'If more girls are going with Naruto-kun to train, then I'll make sure his eyes are on me.' Hinata thought with a small blush.

After dressing she looked in the mirror to see herself wearing her usual jacket, however she had a tight blue sleeveless training top over a fishnet shirt and blue pants that hugged her figure. After putting on her sandals and headband she now looked at her hair. She usually kept it in the usually Hime style but decided to let her hair grow remembering Naruto liked girls with longer hair. Her hair now reached her shoulders.

'I'm ready, Kaa-san I'll make you proud!' Hinata said not noticing her scroll and eyes glow silver.

-(Naruto apartments)-

After a shower Naruto looked at his new look. He now had black sandals, black anbu pants, and sleeveless black shirt under his new blue jacket. He now wore his headband on his shoulder. As a belt he wore a headband he got from Sarutobi. The cloth was red but the symbol was a spiral, the symbol of Uzushiogakure.

As he got out the shower he sees Haku already starting breakfast. As he sat down her started thinking about the Rosario.

'Someone close to me. I don't want to rely on others to get stronger, I'll get stronger with my own power.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun, breakfast is ready." Haku said as she set the food on the table.

After they both finished eating Naruto offered to do the dishes. "The food was delicious Haku-chan at least let me help by cleaning."

After Naruto was done they both made their way towards the training ground.

(Scene change)

As Sakura was making her way to the training ground she first went to see Ino. After entering the shop Ino was surprised by Sakura's new look.

"You think Sasuke will fall for you because you changed your looks Forehead." Ino said and was surprised to hear Sakura's answer.

"You can have him Ino-pig, I just came to give you back your manga before going off to training." Sakura said putting the manga on the counter.

Ino had a confused look on her face. "Training? Asuma-sensei said all Genin had the week off for some event. Why training?"

Sakura then thought of her last mission. "On our last mission we had to fight a powerful rouge ninja and I couldn't do anything. So I want to get stronger so I won't let my team down."

"Later Pig, I got some training to do!" Sakura said before leaving.

"Oh no you don't Billboard-Brow I'm coming too! Kaa-san I'm taking a break!" Ino said before rushing after Sakura.

(Training ground 7)

At the forest Naruto and Haku arrived and saw no one else there.

'Yes, now I can have Naruto-kun to myself' Haku thought in her head.

'I wonder where everyone else is, I wasn't really expected Sakura to be here but where's Hinata-chan?' Naruto thought.

"If you would pay attention Haruno-san just arrived with some else just now and Hyuuga-san is just outside the field." Inner said.

Naruto then looked and gained a full blush when he saw Sakura and Hinata when she took off her jacket.

'Wow Hinata-chan looks really beautiful and so does Sakura-chan' Naruto then shook off his blush though Sakura and Hinata were having similar thoughts.

'Oh Kami is that, Naruto-kun he always looked handsome but now, don't faint, don't faint.' Hinata thought as she now resembled a tomato.

'Who knew Naruto could look this good?' 'Sha, he twice as hot as he was I say we forget training and…' Sakura then got a deeper blush from the mental image.

Ino was the first to break the silence. "Naruto? Is that you what happen you look like an average shinobi. If it weren't for your hair I wouldn't recognize you."

Naruto then scratched behind his head. "Come on Ino-chan I need to look serious sometimes don't I?"

Soon Sakura then remembered her notes. "Naruto I need your help, I think I have the jutsu down but I want to test it first."

Naruto nodded before Sakura dragged him away. While Hinata and Haku both glared at her Ino just looked with curiosity.

(Sakura and Naruto)

Sakura then got into a defensive position. "Okay Naruto, throw some weapons please."

Naruto reached for some shuriken but was hesitant. "Are you sure Sakura-chan, what if your jutsu doesn't work?"

Sakura then started to plead. "Please, I need to get stronger and this is the only way. If you want me to get stronger then please."

Naruto paused before throwing a few shuriken. The shuriken flew towards Sakura but before they hit a pink barrier appeared and blocked the weapons. The barrier then faded into sakura petals before disappearing.

Naruto stood there with a surprised look on his face. "Whoa what do you call that Sakura-chan!"

Sakura then made more petals circle around her. "Ninja art: Sakura no Mai, cool isn't it Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as she played with her new jutsu.

Naruto then thought something. "Is it just defensive Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head. "For now it is but now I need to work on some kenjutsu." The petals then faded.

Hinata then chose this time to make a bold move. "Ano, Naruto-kun! I need a partner for my taijutsu, could you help?"

Naruto then turned towards them. "Sure just give me a moment Hinata-chan! Sorry Sakura-chan maybe after." As Naruto left he didn't see Sakura slightly glare at Hinata.

(Hinata and Naruto)

After Hinata dragged him away they now were both in different stances. Hinata was in a stance similar to Jyuuken but with more flow and Naruto was in a different stance. His feet apart with one arm tucked in and the other out.

"Are you ready Hinata-chan!" Naruto then tighten his stance.

Hinata nodded before charging towards Naruto. Naruto started with a punch but Hinata dodged to the side and try to hit the points in Naruto's left arm. Naruto backed off before aiming a kick to Hinata's head. Hinata dodged with crazy flexibility then blast chakra into Naruto's chest.

As Naruto flew he hit the ground. Before Hinata could check to see if he's okay she felt something sharp across her neck.

"Looks like I win Hina-chan," Naruto said as he had a kunai to her throat. After removing the blush from the new nickname she saw the Naruto on the ground go up in smoke.

After he let Hinata go her put both arms behind his head. "Wow Hinata, if it wasn't for the substitution you would have had me. What was that style?"

Hinata blushed before playing with her finger. "It's called Tenraiken, it's a style from a scroll my Kaa-san left me."

Before Naruto could answer Haku then started to drag him away. "Come on Naruto-kun we need to practice our accuracy!" Haku said before she took him towards the targets she set up.

(Time-skip)

After what seemed like hours of girls dragging him around the training field his stomach started to growl. After the picnic Haku had bring his stomach was still growling.

"Wow Naruto, even after all that food you'll still hungry." Sakura said.

"Maybe it was from the food." Haku said sadly.

Naruto then shook his head. "No it's just a part of my kekkei genkai. It just means…" Naruto then got a blush from embarrassment.

"Means what Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Just feed from one of them already, you already did from Haku." Inner said.

'That was you, besides what if they think I'm a monster or something.' Naruto thought.

"You're about to find out, your instincts are taking over." Inner said.

Naruto then noticed the blood on Hinata due to their spares. Naruto eyes had a glazed look and his fangs became more pronounced

CAPA-CHU!

Naruto then started to kiss Hinata's neck, (at least to the girls) Naruto then started to suck Hinata's blood while said person was frozen was a full face blush. After a minute of shock Naruto then got off of Hinata.

"Hinata tastes like cinnamon buns. Why are you girls looking at me like that?" Naruto asked.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**Also I'm serious if anyone knows a working link for Megaman Starforce and also I may start the new fics next time. **


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets and Shinobi

**Hello all! I'm back to give you all some gifts before the vacation. The gift of new chapters! I am going to add new chapters to all my stories before I have to go or have them written to have put on the site when I have a chance. Now for a few announcements!**

**Announcement 1:**

**The main protagonists for The Seven Heirs have been chosen! I don't need any messages about characters or anything else unless you want to put in some ideas for the stories. All ideas used credit will be given in the fic.**

**Announcement 2:**

**I have been saying I would put The Avatar and the Kitsune Hanyou back on the site but another story has popped into my head. I'm not going to give ideas just that it's a Naruto/Kaze no Stigma crossover. So I want messages saying whether I should focus on the old or try this new idea. Either way this is going to affect how much faster you all get your chapters.**

**Announcement 3: **

**Konoha's EM Warrior hasn't gotten as popular as I want it to be. I will continue with updating but with how things may get it may get the least update time.**

**Now that that's out of the way on to the reviews!**

**Fyrflame-Tsunade being a vampire, it's an on/off conflict with me right now. Yes with the Uzumaki being descended from Moka giving them shinso blood, Tsunade may just only inherit vampire healing blood. That is a topic for the future.**

**122boy-The Sasuke bashing is coming earliest when he gets the curse mark, latest the family reunion in Tanzaku.**

**Wolfpackersson09-The yokai forms will appear that is certain however not where you think. Most yokai the female's age have already awoken and trained to use their powers while some were born with them and learn naturally. The kunoichi's yokai forms will be how kekkei genkai would awaken.**

**Now that all the formalities are taken care of… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Most men would kill themselves to be in the position that Naruto was in right now, surrounded by beautiful girls. However right now Naruto was wishing he was somewhere else as the kunoichi staring at him for an explanation.<p>

Naruto just scratches the back of his head thinking about what to tell them. 'Oh man as if this wasn't bad enough that I drank Hinata-chan's blood now they want an explanation about it!'

"Why not just tell them the truth?" Inner asked from his spot in the mindscape.

'What do you mean tell them the truth; it's likely that they'll hate me or worse. ' Naruto thought as he thought back to the mobs that used to chase him when he was younger.

"I sense no ill will from these girls, also Haku seems not to care as I have drunk from her and the Hyuga only has a curious look on her face. All you basically have to deal with is the gossip queen know as Ino." Inner said just as he cut off their link.

Naruto mentally sighed before he turned back to the girls. "Before I start explaining I need you all to promise that you'll keep everything that I said a secret."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened on the bridge?" Haku asked as well as gotten Sakura's attention.

'The bridge, of course Naruto came out of his fight all different and hasn't changed back until I saw him in the village.' Sakura thought. "Sha maybe it's a kickass new bloodline!" Inner Sakura added.

Naruto nodded and just sat waiting for their answer to his question.

"Naruto-kun you have my word that I will never tell your secrets to anyone." Hinata said though with some stuttering.

"You also have my word Naruto." Haku quickly said not wanting to get upstaged.

"We're teammates, I'll keep your secrets safe Naruto." Sakura said.

"Since Sakura's my friend I guess I can, besides you probably got tons of blackmail from the Academy don't you?"Ino said. "If you keep my secrets I'll keep yours."

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Alright then."

Naruto started telling them about his childhood. As he told them about the abuse he never told them about the beatings and the mobs or all the horrible events that happen on his birthday. He even got brave and told them the reason for the abuse, the Kyuubi. Naruto stopped his story to see all of them in tears.

'To think that Naruto has been through so much already, I remember when he used to help me with the bullies before Ino. And I turned away his friendship just for some attention from the Uchiha.' Sakura thought.

'Naruto really has suffered, and yet he still has the strength to smile and laugh as he does. I'll work hard to give him the affection he needs.' Haku thought.

'If only I wasn't so shy then I would have have the courage to help Naruto-kun before. I'll work harder to earn your love Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought.

'All this time I just thought he was a goofball with no parents. But he just acted like that to hide all the pain from growing up. It's lucky he hasn't gone insane or left the village.' Ino thought.

"Naruto thank you for trusting us with that. But that still doesn't explain why you drunk Hinata's blood." Sakura said.

. "The reason why I did that was because I'm a vampire or at least half vampire. I don't know about my Tou-san, but my Kaa-san had shinso blood and it was passed down to me."Naruto explained.

"You can't be a shinso, you don't have pale skin or red eyes or any of the normal traits." Ino said.

Naruto then showed the Rosario around his neck. "It's because of this Rosario. The Rosario suppresses my youki so this is my normal appearance. When I remove it I use my full youki and I transform into my shinso self."

Ino just stared at the Rosario curiously. "Can you show us?"

"I can't remove the Rosario by myself yet. Only someone close to me that I consider precious can." Naruto answered.

Ino sighed then gained a devious look. "So only someone precious to you can remove it?"

Naruto nodded but on the inside he was afraid of where this was going.

Inner Naruto just watched. "Devious, that girl must have some succubus blood in her somewhere."

Ino then turned to the other three kunoichi then back to Naruto. "I know were not close so I can't remove it but if one of them was to remove it."

The point that Ino was making started to sink in, cue lightning between Haku and Hinata and a thinking look from Sakura.

Sakura-'If I can remove the Rosario maybe it will show how much Naruto thinks about me.' "Sha we'll show Naruto our love by removing that Rosario."

Haku and Hinata- As the two kept with their glaring contest both had their own thoughts.

'If I can remove the Rosario then it's one step closer to Naruto-kun's heart.' Hinata thought.

'To get closer to Naruto-kun, I will remove that Rosario.' Haku thought.

(Inside the seal)

Kyuubi just laughed from the behind the cage thinking about the situation his container has gotten in. Inner in the meanwhile was just sighing at the trouble that Outer put them into.

(Training ground 7)

Naruto kept on backing away trying to escape but his back soon met the trunk of a tree. He turned to the tree and back over to the three kunoichi easing towards him. Ino was right now laughing but a part of her wished to join the fight.

Soon it turned into a comical dust cloud as the three fought for the Rosario with Naruto caught in the middle. As they fought for the Rosario it also cause some clothes to be ripped and some skin to be shown soon Naruto just passed out. The Kunoichi just kept fighting 'till one soft sound filled the air.

CLICK!

The three were then blown back by a wave of youki, as the girls looked Naruto was covered in crimson red youki. Soon the youki took the form of bats and flew away and left the form of Inner Naruto before them. As they looked all four couldn't help but blush at his appearance but what was different was the scowl he had and the blood red slit eyes.

Inner Naruto just stared at them. "Which one of you has my Rosario?"

The girls heard his question (more like command) and looked to see the Rosario in Sakura's hand. Sakura then walked over and gave the Rosario back with a nervous look, one all the kunoichi have.

"You all are lucky Kyuubi was able to stop a total flood of youki or else the whole village would be here. As for you Haruno-san(cue gulp from Sakura)Outer Naruto may be different but we are the same person. He is willing to give you a chance, however I will be more wary of you." Inner said.

Sakura just nodded her head, too afraid to say anything. This Naruto just said the other has already giving her a second chance, and it wasn't a chance she was going to waste.

Inner Naruto then turned to the rest. "As for the rest of you remember to keep this secret because I am not as forgiving as my other self. Make a wrong move against us and I won't be so polite next time I'm out. Also all of you need to become stronger, I will not tolerate fangirls in my presence you all need to train to use the gifts in all of you."Inner then reattach the Rosario and changed back, meanwhile Naruto just looked back at the girls.

"I'm sorry, my other self is more honest and hurtful then anything." Naruto tried to apologize.

"What did he mean the gifts in all of you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

'Hey Inner, what did you mean by that?' Naruto asked.

"I had my suspicions about them and now that I met them personally I am certain. The blond and the ice woman each have youki within them, the Hyuga has energy but I don't know what it is."Inner explained.

"What he meant was that Ino-chan, Haku-chan, and you Hinata-chan may have some youki or in Hinata-chan's case something more." Naruto answered.

While the three thought about that Sakura's head dropped a little bit. "So, I'm just normal compared to all of you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No Sakura-chan you are special, so what if your family didn't descend from youkai, the one that married my Shinso ancestor was a full blooded human just like you. That's how I know you're special Sakura-chan."

Sakura had a full blush before she thought to herself. 'So what if I don't have any special gifts, I'll make my own and show Naruto-kun how special I am.'

Naruto then looked to see the setting sun. "It's getting late, maybe we should all head home."

Ino and Sakura then began their walk home."Good bye Naruto, look me up in case you want to talk more!" Ino said. "I'll see you tomorrow for training Naruto!" Sakura said.

Hinata then bowed before getting ready to go. "I'll see you soon Naruto-kun." She then made her way to the clan district.

Haku then turned to Naruto. "So what should we have for dinner Naruto-kun?"

"Anything, all the food you made was delicious Haku-chan. You're going to make someone a lucky husband in the future." Naruto said.

Haku blushed as they made their way home. 'Hopefully that husband is you Naruto-kun.'

**TBC…**

**(-Not! Just kidding, I wouldn't stop it here. On with the rest!-)**

(Scene change)

Iwagakure, one of the five great hidden villages. Many were still angry at its defeat to Konoha by a single man. One of whom was the Tsuchikage, now the chunin exams were on their way and he has a plan for Konoha. In front of him was one of the best gennin teams in Iwa, each one well into chunin level but one member stood out the most.

"Tsuchikage-dono, May I asked why we were called?" Han asked as his team was assembled.

Onoki looked from the team to the jinchuriki. "It came to my attention that you have felt a mass of youki from where is Wave?"

"Yes." Han answered.

"And from reports from our spies' show that the last ninja there were from Konoha. So the rumors about Konoha having a jinchuriki were true." Onoki said. "I have a mission for you and Naiya."

The kunoichi of the team stepped forward. She wore a long sleeved yukata that was yellow and blue and long enough to double as a skirt. Under it was a sleeveless fishnet shirt and black biker shorts. She had long brown hair and pink eyes, rising C-cup and plump behind.

"Yes Old man?" She asked with a bubbly grin.

Onoki just sighed knowing he will never reason with the girl. "I want for you to kill Konoha's precious Uchiha and if possible deliver the jinchuriki back to Iwa."

"Are they strong?" Naiya asked.

"Maybe."

"Will it be fun?"

"Will you accept the mission?"

Naiya took a second to think before smiling. "Okay Jii-dono you can count on me."

Onoki sweatdropped. "Perfect, Team Han you are dismissed, Han I need to give you your assignment."

The Team then earth shushined and left Han and Onoki alone. "Naiya maybe could kill the Uchiha, but the jinchuriki is another story. If possible earn his trust and have him come on his own, or deal with him yourself."

"Do you know of the jinchuriki's name?" Han asked.

Onoki nodded. "The spy was able to get the name Naruto. That is all."

Han then bowed before using steam shunshin. 'Who knows, this could be fun.' Han thought.

(Takigakure)

"I am to capture the jinchuriki of Konoha?" Fuu asked.

"Yes, right now villages are wary of us because of you, but if Taki can have a second jinchuriki we can establish ourselves as a major village." The Taki leader said."The jinchuriki's name is Naruto. During the Chunin exam you are to capture and deliver him back here. You know the price of failure Fuu." He then traces his hand on a seal next to him.

Fuu then unconsciously grasped the collar around her neck. "I do, I will complete this mission."

(Sunagakure)

"Baki, how is her condition?" The Kazekage asked the jonin.

"She is still unstable, I don't know what's keeping her from killing the whole village. I'm just lucky her Aneki can calm her down when needed." Baki answered.

The Kazekage stared at him before saying. "We were given an offer from Otogakure for their invasion of Konoha. You're team is very crucial to this.""She is to use the power of the Ichibi during the third round of the Chunin exams at their signal."

Baki bowed. "I will give them your instructions." He then shunshin out.

In a room in the Kazekage mansion a girl kept her gaze at the full moon. The girl had long red hair, green eyes a tattoo on her forehead (the symbol for love). She wore a sleeveless black shirt over a short sleeve fishnet shirt and black pants tied on the ends by medical tape.

"Mother told me of that youki." She said as she looked at the moon, fueling her madness. "I will destroy it, for my existence."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Looks like Naruto's hands will be tied soon, not only the Chunin exams but for all this individuals after him. This is going to get interesting!**

**Shadowlight0982 out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Back to Cannon

**Hello Nurse! I hate to say it but school is back up, I haven't been able to update because siblings fucked up my mom's work computer that I have been using and now that the family computer we all share is up they been hogging it non stop, IMVU is now the bane of my existence since they now discovered it.**

**Anyway back to actual news, I will be updating at least once in the weekday like every Wednesday since I'm likely to have a half day or maybe every Friday because I love Fridays and want to spread the TGIF. Anyway to all who have been nagging me about not getting online (Ryan L. Spradling) I'm back so hush up!**

**Announcements**

**I'm still not going to try my poll because last time it just f**ked up. So I'm just going to post this here just to save time and since it's my most popular fanfic ever I know you all will see these.**

**Seven Heirs-No more asking for characters, the heroes have been chosen! I just trying to somehow take seven animes/books/shows put it together without it being as simple as a Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I may save this until a later date.**

**Konoha's EM Warrior-Still can't find any links that will let me watch Megaman Starforce without the whole high def crap so I'll just be making that up as I go along or change it to be a more Naruto centric fic so for this.**

**Finish as it is-**

**Make it more Naruto centric-**

**So vote on that.**

**New fanfic-I am addicted to Blazblue especially after I beaten Continuum Shift and learned so much about it already. So I'm probably going to make a Blazblue/Naruto fic after a challenge I saw of another fic.**

**Now that all that is done ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking the streets of Konoha. After basically telling Hinata,Ino,Haku, and Sakura his secret he felt relieved to know that no of them hated him but he still saw a certain gleam in their eyes but he just shrugged it of. A day has past since then and that day was full of hectic training, between taijutsu with Hinata, accuracy training with Haku, and helping Sakura with her new jutsu he just needed time to himself.<p>

That was what he wanted, but he knew he wouldn't get his wish with the square shaped rock following him.

"Konohamaru, rocks aren't perfect shapes and they definitely aren't square." Naruto said as he turned to the rock.

"So you saw past my disguise, just what I expect from you Naruto-bosu!" A voice said in the rock.

The rock then exploded in a bright light that blinded Naruto for a second. When he turned back he sees Konohamaru and his two friends coughing within the smoke.

"I told you we used too much gun powder!" Konohamaru said between coughs.

They soon stopped coughing to see Naruto just staring an got ready for their signature poses.

"I'm Moegi the prettiest girl in the academy!" A small girl with orange hair and two pigtails that hanged up.

"I'm Udon and I enjoy math!" A brown haired boy with a perma-runny nose said.

"And I'm Konohamaru the next Hokage!" Konohamaru said.

"And we are...The Konohamaru Corps!" They all said together.

Naruto just blunk a few times. "I expected Konohamaru but I didn't know you would have friends."

Konohamaru just smiled. "A lot of things has changed since your mission and speaking of changes what happen to you?"

"Oh I just awoken my Kekkei Genkai on my last mission so I guess I kind of look different." Naruto explained as he scratched his hair.

"Naruto is that you?" Sakura called as she appeared on the streets.

"Hey Sakura how is your jutsu going?" Naruto asked.

"It's good, I really can't thank you enough for helping." Sakura said with a small blush.

"Hey Naruto-bosu is she your..." Konohamaru held his pinky up.

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed. "No Konohamaru we're just teammates!" Naruto said waving his hands, Sakura nodded but looked a little disappointed.

"Oh I see, she doesn't really have a big chest and she has that huge forehead." Konohamaru stated bluntly.

Soon Konohamaru felt a massive K.I. And looked to see Sakura holding a sword made of sakura petals. She had glowing red eyes and he hair waved rapidly.

"Konohamaru you might want to run."

After Naruto said that Konohamaru took off with Sakura dead on his heels as they ran off Moegi turned to Naruto with a small blush.

"Um Boss, will Konohamaru be okay?" Moegi asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Depends how fast he runs, come on lets chase after them."

(Scene Change)

Konohamaru kept on running away from the angry Kunoichi and was so focused on escaping he didn't notice the person he bumped into. Before Konohamaru could stand up and apologize the person grabbed him by his scarf.

"You little shit." The person was wearing a black body suit with two cat like ears, and bandaged bundle on his back and purple "war paint" on his face.

"You know I really hate trash like you." The person said again.

"Kankuro put him down before SHE gets here." The girl was wearing a lavender outfit with fishnet here and there. A red sash and a large fan on her back.

"Come on Temari she won't know about this. Besides I want to teach this Gaki a lesson." Kankuro said before he notice a kunai being held to his neck.

Said kunai was being hold by Naruto who was staring at both Suna shinobi with his slitted eyes.

"You know you really should put him down, not only are you messing with the Hokage's grandson. But you are also messing with my surrogate otouto. So I suggest you stop otherwise Konoha and Suna will be in another war because of your head rolling on the ground." Naruto warned as he flared some K.I.

'This guy's unreal, his killing intent is even worse then hers!' Kankuro thought as he dropped Konohamaru.

Temari just watched with her mouth wide open. 'He's obviously a Genin, but how can he have this much killing intent unless...'

As Konohamaru ran back to behind Naruto, Naruto then stepped back from Kankuro. Kankuro soon became mad and took his bundle off his back this shocked Temari.

"You're actually going to use Karasu here!" Temari asked.

"No konoha-gaki is going to make a fool out of me!" Kankuro made a move to unbound his weapon but was stopped by a powerful K.I. All the shinobi and children looked to see a girl hanging in the tree.

The girl had long red hair,a black shirt that hugged her budding chest and black pants with a whit sash. She also had a large gourd strapped to her back and the kanji for love on her forehead. She glared at Kankuro with her cold sea foam green eyes.

"Kankuro. You are a disgrace to our village." The girl said in a cold tone that sent shivers up his spine.

"But they started it fir..." Kankuro tried to explain.

"Shut up, or I'll feed you to my sand." The girl then said before she sand-shunshined between her two siblings. The girl then turned to Naruto's group but Naruto especially.

"I apologize for my aniki's rude behavior. It will not happen again." The girl said.

After she said that she then started a small glaring contest with Naruto. Both then started to focus KI on each other. The shadows of the Ichibi no Shukaku and Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared behind them.

"I am Kousa, Kousa no Sabaku." The girl introduced herself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I look forward to fighting you Kousa-chan." Naruto said with a smirk that made Kousa blush a small bit.

Kousa then turned around. "Let's go." The Suna Siblings then walked off to their destination.

"Naruto, do you think that they'll be in the exams?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, be careful around Kousa thought, she may be like...me."

Sakura nodded understanding what he was talking about while the Konohamaru Corps remained confused. After the Konohamaru Corps thanked them and left Naruto and Sakura then started walking towards Training Ground 7.

(Scene Change)

In the distance the team from Iwa watched. They saw the whole event between Naruto and the Suna siblings. The girl Naiya just began licking her lips.

"This is getting more and more fun! His K.I alone has my heart racing!" Naiya said as she and her team made their way to their hotel.

Han however was deep in thought. 'Uzumaki and the girl from Suna, also me make three jinchuuriki. So who is the last one in this village.'

(Scene Change)

An insect, more importantly a beetle flew from the scene between Naruto and the Suna team. The insect then landed on the palm of Fuu who somehow sneaked pass the village's security.

'Naruto Uzumaki.' Fuu thought before she shunshined away.

(Scene Change)

In the Hokage's office many Jonin were there to announce whether their team would either enter or not enter the Chunin Exams.

"I, Kakashi Hatake recommend Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki for the Chunin Exam." Kakashi said.

"I, Kurenai Yuuhi recommend Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga for the Chunin Exam." Kurenai said.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi recommend Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka for the Chunin Exam." Asuma said.

"I Might Guy recommend Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and TenTen Higarashi for the Chunin Exam." Guy said.

Most of the Jonin didn't even hear Guy's response. This is the first time all the rookie teams were recommended for the Chunin Exam since the time the Yondaime Hokage was a Genin.

"Hold on, I taught most of the Genin recommended and I don't think they are ready for this type of exam!" Iruka yelled out.

"I was a Jonin when I was Naruto's age." Kakashi pointed out.

"Naruto is nothing like you Kakashi!" Iruka retorted.

Kakashi just closed his book. "Look Iruka, I know you may think you know what they are capable of having taught them in the academy. But the academy is the past. Naruto is my student, not yours."

Sarutobi just coughed to signal everyone's attention. "Regardless, these genin are the ones that are for the Chunin Exam. Jonin senseis dismissed!"

(Scene Change)

Naruto and Sakura arrive at Training ground 7 to see Sasuke brooding against one of the many trees in the field. Sasuke turns to their direction only to gain a dissappointed look and went back to brooding.

Before Sakura could try to knock that smirk of his face Kakashi soon appeared in the field.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

"You're late again Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said but she struggled to say sensei. Kakashi noticed this and while he hid it he was disappointed at himself.

'Sorry Sakura, Naruto. But the council wanted me to only train the 'honorable' Uchiha.' Kakashi thought. "Well I just came to say you have the day off and to give you these forms for the Chunin Exams."

Kakashi then handed the forms to his team. "The Chunin Exam is an extremely hard test. Only take this test if you think you're ready."

Sakura shok a little bit before Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a confident grin. Sakura then smiled back and nodded her head.

Kakashi saw the exchange and smiled. 'At least I have two people on the team that know the meaning of teamwork.'

Sasuke soon stood up. "I'm entering the exam, don't either of you get in my way." Sasuke then left.

Kakashi sighed while Sakura resisted the urge to pound the last Uchiha while Naruto just gave Sasuke the one finger salute behind his back. Sakura then left to prepare for the exam before Naruto could leave Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto, there's something I need to discuss with you." Kakashi said.

Naruto just stared at his so called sensei before nodding his head.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**A.N.**

**Let me point this out before there is any reviews or messages on the subject.**

**Naiya-Daimond**

**Kousa-Golden Sand**

**So that is that. Kousa is basically has Gaara's attitude until she slowly gets to spend time with Naruto. Naiya is basically the personality of Kenpachi (Bleach) or Agito (Air Gear) who basically has interest in whoever she sees as fun but she may sober down around Naruto other wise she is for bad-ass fights and comedy relief.**

**Remember to Review and READ my A.N. Carefully.**

**See you later!**

**Shadowlight0982 out**


	8. Chapter 8: Chunin Exams

**What is up! I'm was playing X-Box and I just decided why not update some of my stories or at least type them out. So this chapter you thank my boredom for. It seems Irene just pass through and all we got was about an hour of rain and clouds yesterday so nothing bad on this side of America.**

**Now for some announcements!**

**I was thinking about some new fanfics I would write so I'm going to put this list of possible choices and probably use the top5 or 3 for new stories. I might even put the summary for the stories up just to show you what your up for. **

**Naruto/Soul Reaper**

**Naruto/Sacred Blacksmith**

**Naruto/Needless**

**Naruto/Magikano**

**Naruto/Black Cat**

**Naruto/Mahoromatic**

**Naruto only**

**Those are the choices in my head right now. If anyone has a good challenge I may also write that.**

**Reviews**

**King of the Fallen-You ask and you shall receive**

**Fan1591903-Thank you. I wanted to end the pattern with the variations and Kousa meaning Golden Sands helps.**

**Rickjames196-Wow, one chapter and you're hooked on the story. Glad my story had that effect on you.**

**Now for a special surprise visit welcome Naruto Uzumaki!**

**Naruto-Whoa where am I? I was home a second ago then I'm here.**

**Shadowlight0982-Just something new I wanted to try so why not start with the star of the show.**

**Naruto-That is true, so what am I suppose to do.**

**Shadowlight0982-Why don't you try the disclaimer, I been forgetting to add those.**

**Naruto-Shadowlight0982 does not own Naruto or RosarioVampire. They are own by Masashi Kishimoto and Akihisa Ikeda respectively.**

**Naruto-So what n...**

**Shadowlight0982-Kyaaaaaa Bitch! (Kicks Naruto back into the story.) Now that's over ON with the SHOW!**

* * *

><p>(Konoha Academy)<p>

Sakura was standing in front of the building. Today her battle attire consists on a black tank top with sakura petal designs, red biker shorts, black sandals, gloves which were now in her pocket and a pink scarf around her neck. Sakura was looking over her secret weapon when she sees Naruto walk towards her.

"Wow Sakura what's with the new look?" Naruto asked as he eyes Sakura's wardrobe.

"I was thinking since I wanted to a new look to go with my new style. So how does it look Naruto-kun?" Sakura said while striking a pose.

"Um...I...it looks really good Sakura." Naruto said trying to lower his blush.

Sakura just smiled. 'Success.' "I new Naruto-kun wouldn't be able to resist, You had to be as gay as Uchiha-san to not notice." Inner Sakura said.

On cue Sasuke happens to walk towards the academy. Sasuke barely acknowledges any of them and continues walking into the building.

Both Naruto and Sakura frowned before following him into the building. All three genin soon see a large crowd gather in front of a door guarded by two genin. A boy in a green jumpsuit was on the ground in with his teammate trying to negotiate.

"Please, we're just trying to take the exam." The girl pleaded with the genin.

"You think you guys are ready for the Chunin Exam. We failed a few times and we barely escape with our lives now you weaklings want to take it." The boy with spiky black hair and closed eyes said.

"You wouldn't last a minute in these exams. I suggest you leave." The other boy with brown hair and a bang covering one of his eyes.

As this kept going on Naruto and Sakura each had their own thoughts about what's going on.

'I know for a fact TenTen and Lee are not weak and even if Neji is a prick he still is strong. So this must be an act.' Naruto thought."This must be a way to reduce competition for the Chunin Exam." Inner Naruto said.

'There's a low-level Genjutsu on the sign and we only went up one floor. So this must be a test to see who's ready for the Exams.' Sakura thought. "Sha! All we have to do is pass through and we'll be at the exams! Just as long as..." Inner Sakura started.

"Alright drop the Genjutsu." Sasuke said startling everyone.

'And people call me the deadlast, this idiot just ruined the pretest.' "Leave it to the Uchiha to royally screw it up." Both Naruto's thought.

'Uchiha-Baka!' "Dumb-ass!" Both Sakura's said in rage.

The two guards glared at the Uchiha. "So you saw through it huh." The brown haired boy said.

"Sakura noticed it when we entered the hall, isn't that right." Sasuke turned to Sakura being oblivious to the look of rage she was shooting his way.

"I was hoping you would just be quiet and just walk by but now you went and blew!" Sakura shouted.

"It's one thing to know about the Genjutsu but another was ruining the thing keeping weaker teams out." Naruto said.

Sasuke let out his signature hmph. "You may see them as competition Dobe but to a me they are just stepping stones."

That comment earned a glare from all the teams present. Two coming from Team Guy and Team Han.

"Like your teammate said, it's one thing to see through the Genjutsu but another to back up those words!" The spiky haired boy dashed towards Sasuke.

As the boy drew out his fist Sasuke charged forward with his own fist drawn. The two were close to colliding until a green blur appeared between them and blocked their punches in his hands.

"This is not the way allies of Konoha act." The blur said.

'So fast, I didn't even see him move. And he blocked our fists like it was nothing.' Sasuke thought.

"Lee what the hell! It was your idea to hide our abilities." TenTen reminded her teammate.

Lee dashed from between to two to before TenTen bowing. "My apologies TenTen-chan!"

TenTen sighed at her teammate before turning back towards Sasuke. 'So that's the last loyal Uchiha. And it looks like Naruto-kun is here too.'

"Come on we're leaving." Sasuke said after regaining composure and walking through the crowd.

Naruto and Sakura sent him another glare and followed him. Naruto took a second to say hello to TenTen and Lee and shot a smirk towards the two guards.

'Guess you have to do some thing besides guard the gate. Kotetsu, Izumo.' Naruto then caught up with his teammates.

"Hold on a minute." A voice called out to Team 7.

"What is your name?" The last teammate of TenTen and Lee asked.

"It's more polite to give out your name before asking for someone else." Sasuke retorted.

'Like you know about being polite.' Sakura thought.

Neji stood silent before he notice Naruto. "Uzumaki."

"Hyuuga." Naruto just stared at Neji.

The stare-down lasted for about five minutes before Sakura decided it was time for them to leave. As they left they didn't notice a certain green blur and brown haired girl followed.

Team 7 was walking through an empty room before they were stopped.

"You with the attitude. Hold on!" A voice yelled from the rafters. Team 7 looked to see Lee who just jumped to the ground.

"My name is Rock Lee! A certain someone said it was polite to introduce yourself first, but I already know you are Sasuke Uchiha." Lee said.

"So you know of me, not surprising." Sasuke stated arrogantly.

"Yes, Rookie-of-the-Year in his age group and said to be a prodigy. However that means nothing to me." Lee said. "Let us battle, there is something I want to prove to you."

"I can't see what someone like you has to prove to me. But if a fight is what you want, I'll humor you." Sasuke said.

As the two walk to the center of the room Naruto shook his head. "Baka! Like he has a chance against Bushy-Brows."

"Naruto do you know Lee-san?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah, remembered I failed the academy twice, I was there last year in his class. Let's just say Sasuke really has to work if he wants to win." Naruto said.

"I bet, Uchiha-chan over there must not be as good as he said he is." A female voice said behind them.

Naruto and Sakura turned to see a girl behind them. What both noticed right away was the Iwa headband.

"An Iwa kunoichi?" Sakura said surprised.

Naruto noticed an aura around her, it was an aura of innocence one minute and then a bloodthirsty aura."Can we help you?"

The girl smiled. "I was just here hoping to see a good fight but it seems this fight will be a disappointment.

All three then turned to see the punishment given to the last loyal Uchiha.

While Sakura watch eager to see Sasuke put in his place Naruto turned back to the girl. "Not to be rude but, who are you."

The girl smiled again. "Naiya Sohen, nice to meet ya Blondie-kun."

Naruto shook off her bubbly greeting. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

For a moment one of her eyes slitted before returning to normal. "Oh so you're Naru-Kun, well I'm hoping to fight you sometime in the Exams." Naiya then earth shunshined away.

Naruto then turn to see Sasuke get launched into the air. As this goes on he sees Sasuke's Sharingan was active. 'Dammit, now he's copying allies abilities.'

Before Lee could finish his bandages were pinned down by pinwheels. Lee landing on the ground while Sasuke just fell on his back. Soon Lee was apologizing to a Turtle.

"The turtle is his sensei?" Sakura asked.

Naruto let out a disgusted look. "No that's a summon, Lee's sensei let's just say is..."

"Now you have to face Guy-sensei!" The Turtle announced as he opened his shell.

Out of the shell appeared what was an older version of Lee except for the Jonin vest. "Hello young Genin, enjoy your Flames of Youth!"

Sasuke and Sakura now had surprised looks while Naruto kept a sad look. Before the torture could begin Naruto shunshined Sakura away leaving Sasuke to the mercy of the green beasts of Konoha.

As they appeared at the door they see Kakashi waiting. "Yo." Kakashi gave his signature greeting. "And where is Sasuke?"

They all look to see a traumatized Uchiha walk towards them. Sakura looked to Naruto and Kakashi only to get a... "I'll tell you later" "Don't ask."

"Well I'm glad all of you showed up, if not all three of you have arrived I would have sent you away." Kakashi explained. "Now go give them hell." Kakashi gave them a one eyed smile.

As they entered the room Naruto remembered their discussion.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto, there's something I need to discuss with you." Kakashi said._

_Naruto just stared at his so called sensei before nodding his head._

"_Naruto I know I have not been a good sensei over the time you all were assigned to me. But there is something I want you to know." Kakashi started._

"_And what is that?" Naruto asked._

"_The council insisted that I only focus on Sasuke's training and by insist they threatened my career and with soiling my father's grave." Kakashi explained the council's orders._

"_I went to Hokage-sama and instead of punishing them we decided on a way to get back of them." Kakashi said._

"_And that is?" Naruto asked and soon after that an ANBU appeared into the field._

"_That you learn Kenjutsu." The ANBU kunoichi said before removing her cat mask. The ANBU had long purple hair and brown eyes._

"_Kenjutsu" Naruto said._

"_Yes more specifically Kushina-sensei's style." Yugao explained to Naruto about her team and his mother's reputation._

"_So you were in a team with Kaa-san?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes and she left specific instructions for this." Yugao then pulled a scroll from her pouch."Naruto do you still have the scroll Hokage-sama gave you?"_

_Naruto nodded and pulled out his mother's scroll. Yugao opened the scroll to show a hidden blood seal. Naruto bit his finger with a fang and drew blood on the seal, the seal glowed red until a sword appeared._

_The sword was a katana with a gold guard and black with orange handle. The blade was long but what got Naruto's attention was the red aura around the blade._

"_Aka no Sougi-Bloody Funeral, while known as the red hotblooded Habanero Kushina has another name on the battle field,Shinku no Tsurugi-The Crimson Blade." Yugao handed the scroll to Naruto._

"_When you are ready to train, to master Uzumaki style Kenjutsu. She said to use that scroll." Yugao explained._

"_Naruto, I may not be able to do anything for you and Sakura. But I'm sure you are the one helping Sakura train and of course you have been training. I just want you to know I didn't neglect you two on purpose." Kakashi said._

_Naruto gripped the sword tighter. "Sure Kakashi-sensei,I understand."_

_Flashback end_

Naruto then looked to see the huge crowd of genin. As he looks at the many village symbols he spies Kousa who looked in his direction with a small blush. Naruto turned to see Naiya and her team and she just happened to wave at him while smiling.

"Sakura! Naruto-kun!" Ino called out.

Team 10 soon walked towards them. Shikamaru and Choji both gave their hellos while Ino talks with Sakura.

"So Forehead made a move yet?" Ino asked.

"No, but I closer then you are Ino-pig." Sakura said.

While both kunoichi promised not to let a boy break up their friendship again, this didn't stop the arguments they had about Naruto. Especially with Ino after she started talking about her destined one. The two were about to argue until they saw Naruto talking to Hinata.

"Hello Naruto-kun how are you?" Hinata asked with zero stutter. Hinata now wore an indigo robe with white designs and underneath was a skin tight black jumpsuit. Hinata also began growing out her hair which reached the small of her back and unknown to others a tattoo of six angel wings on her back.

"I'm doing fine Hinata-chan, so how was your training?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled. "It's going along well, I'm halfway through my Kaa-san's scroll."

Naruto smiled before he turned to the others. "Kiba, Shino." "Arf!" "Oh sorry Akamaru."

"Uzumaki, its been a while." Shino said.

"Hey Naruto, heard about your new look though I bet your still as weak as ever." Kiba said joking with him.

"Well there's only one way to find out mutt." Naruto said joking back.

"You rookies should really settle down, you sound like your on a field trip." A voice said.

The Rookie 9 turned towards an older genin. The genin then adjusted his glasses. "Hello I am Kabuto Yakushi."

"Well Kabuto, what gives you the right to tell us to settle down?" Sasuke asked.

Kabuto just pointed to the crowd who by now we glaring daggers at the Rookie 9. The glares intimidated some until Naruto used killing intent to make them turn away except for a few.

(Fuu)

"That K.I. is amazing, even if he isn't using a hundred percent of it." Fuu said.

(Team Han)

"Naru-kun really knows how to get my blood boiling, he should turn up the K.I. I want to feel my blood rush through my body!" Naiya said.

"So that is the Naruto Tsuchikage-sama told us about. And that is the Uchiha next to him." one of Naiya's teammate said. The boy was thirteen and his eyes were covered by a bandage. He wore a gray long sleeve closed jacket that seems to double as a straightjacket, red pants and black steel toed boots.

"Buru, no care, Buru want to crush." The large teammate said. He was large with a big gut and muscles along his arms. He wore a vest that was opened to his body and xxx-large dark blue pants and sandals.

"Calm down Buru you'll get your meal, Naiya called the blond and I suppose you can crush Uchiha." The bandaged one said.

"And you Taisho-kun?" Naiya asked.

"I guess I can keep the girl busy." Taisho said.

(Suna team)

"That K.I. again, that guys a monster." Kankuro said.

"Kousa are you okay?" Temari asked.

"I'm fine aneki" Kousa eyes showed a sadistic gleam. "Uzumaki will help me feel alive."

(Rookie 9 plus snake's bitch (aka Kabuto)

"I've taken this exam seven times, so I have lots of information about the exam with these." Kabuto then pulled out a deck of cards. "My ninja info cards.

Kabuto then placed a card on the ground and focused chakra on it. The card then showed a map of all those participating.

"Do your cards have information about other competitors." Sasuke asked.

"Sure, I even have information about all of you." Kabuto answered. "Who do you have in mind."

"Rock Lee, Kousa no Sabaku, and Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke asked.

Naruto glared at Sasuke before asking. "Can you look up Naiya Sohen?"

"You already know their names, this should be easy enough." Kabuto then drew four cards, each showing stats.

Rock Lee

Rank: Genin

Teammates: Neji Hyuuga, TenTen Higarashi, sensei-Might Guy

Mission record

S-0

A-0

B-0

C-10

D-25

"Well Rock Lee, he's only a year ahead of you, his other stats are low but his Taijutsu is really high."

Kabuto then got out another card.

Kousa no Sabaku

Rank: Genin

Teammates: Kankuro no Sabaku, Temari no Sabaku, sensei-Baki

Mission record

S-0

A-0

B-1

C-15

D-10

"Kousa no Sabaku, a genin from Suna. Not much information other than she comes from every mission without a scratch."

The Rookie 9 were shocked. To come back from a B-ranked mission without a scratch was unheard of for a genin.

"Next up." Kabuto pulled another card.

Naiya Sohen

Rank: Genin

Teammates: Taisho Jiseki, Buru Maruishi, sensei-Han

Mission record

S-0

A-1

B-5

C-20

D-32

"An Iwa genin and an unusual one, it says she switches personalities when in battle and comes back from many missions covered in blood." Kabuto said.

"Finally."

Naruto Uzumaki

Rank: Genin

Teammates: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, sensei-Kakashi Hatake

Mission record

S-0

A-1

B-1

C-1

D-15

"Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's most unpredictable shinobi. Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are high with low Genjutsu. It also says he's awaken a new Kekkei Genkai." Kabuto said.

Some were surprised at Naruto's stats (Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino). Others gave Naruto a knowing look (Hinata, Sakura, Ino). One was brooding on how a dobe got a B-rank and an Uchiha did not (Sasuke).

"Along with some of the others villages the newly formed Otogakure is entering this year. The village is relatively new so the shinobi may be a little weak." Kabuto said.

This didn't go well with the genin from Oto or at least two of them. This made the one in bandages rush towards Kabuto with a strange gauntlet. Kabuto dodge it but soon his glasses broke and he was on the floor vomiting.

'I thought he dodged.' Sakura thought until she saw a hurt Akamaru and Naruto holding his ears.'Sound, it was sound!'

"Add this to your cards. The genin from Otogakure will become Chunin this year."

Soon a large smoke cloud appeared in the room. "All right maggots! No fighting or I'll throw you out!"

The smoke cloud dissipated to show ten Chunin and one of them was Konoha's Dark Sadist, Ibiki Morino.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams-First Stage!" Ibiki Shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**The Chunin Exams have officially begun, how will Naruto deal with the challenges now!**

**Naruto-That's a good question, how do I...**

**Shadowlight0982-Kyaaaaaa Bitch! (Kicks Naruto away) Break the fourth wall and I break you.**

**Well This is good bye for now and don't forget to PM and review.**

**Shadowlight0982 out.**


	9. Chapter 9: The First Exam

**Hey what's up! I'm sick and basically I was spending all my time thinking up ideas for fics and of the new fic I want to write. I figure I would get RosarioUzumaki and The Avatar and the lightning prince to a stopping point and then focus on the other fic. And now for some announcements.**

**Announcements:**

**I was thinking about some new fanfics I would write so I'm going to put this list of possible choices and probably use the top5 or 3 for new stories. I might even put the summary for the stories up just to show you what your up for. **

**Naruto/Soul Eater**

**Naruto/Kaze no Stigma**

**Naruto/Sacred Blacksmith:1**

**Naruto/Needless**

**Naruto/Black Cat:2**

**Naruto/Magikano**

**Naruto/Mahoromatic**

**Naruto/BlazBlue**

**Naruto/Inuyasha**

**Naruto only**

**I am also willing to except challenges. Send your challenge to me and I may write it. And now it's time for the reviews.**

**Reviews**

**Wolfpackersson09-I actually have my own plan for Tsunade, though I still don't know if I want to add her to the harem. I figured she would just stay the mother figure. While I don't know about her status in the harem I do have a plan for her.**

**Karl Skywalker-Well I'm happy for you and regarding Sakura, well I don't want to spoil anything yet.**

**Well that's all for the reviews this time. Anyway someone sent me a comment saying they liked how I temporarily broke the fourth wall last chapter so I guess I'll keep going. Now our guess for today: Sakura Haruno!**

**Sakura- Where am I? Shouldn't I be back starting the Chunin Exam.**

**Shadowlight0982-That can wait, but will you be so kind as to say the disclaimer.**

**Naruto-You were never this kind when you asked me.**

**Shadowlight0982-Kyaaaaaa Bitch! (Kicks Naruto away.)Stop whining you're the protagonist for Kami sake. Now Sakura if you please.**

**Sakura-Shadowlight0982 does not own Naruto or RosarioVampire. They are own by Masashi Kishimoto and Akihisa Ikeda respectively.** **So what happens now? And what did you do to Naruto?**

**Shadowlight0982-You ask him yourself, just count to three.**

**Sakura-3-2-1**

**Shadowlight0982-Kyaaaaaaaa Bitch!(Kicks Sakura away). Well now that that's over, On With The SHOW!**

* * *

><p>(Last time on RosarioUzumaki)<p>

"Along with some of the others villages the newly formed Otogakure is entering this year. The village is relatively new so the shinobi may be a little weak." Kabuto said.

This didn't go well with the genin from Oto or at least two of them. This made the one in bandages rush towards Kabuto with a strange gauntlet. Kabuto dodge it but soon his glasses broke and he was on the floor vomiting.

'I thought he dodged.' Sakura thought until she saw a hurt Akamaru and Naruto holding his ears.'Sound, it was sound!'

"Add this to your cards. The genin from Otogakure will become Chunin this year."

Soon a large smoke cloud appeared in the room. "All right maggots! No fighting or I'll throw you out!"

The smoke cloud dissipated to show ten Chunin and one of them was Konoha's Dark Sadist, Ibiki Morino.

"Welcome to the Chunin Exams-First Stage!" Ibiki Shouted.

* * *

><p>(Story Start)<p>

Ibiki turned to Kabuto and the Oto-nin. "You Oto-nin, there is no fighting unless the proctor permits it. Do something like that again and you'll be kicked out this exam!"

Dosu turned to Ibiki. "Our apologizes, we're just...anxious to start."

"Well then, all of you come forward and you will receive a number." Ibiki pulls a random number out a box for emphasis. "This number will tell you your seat. Now hurry up!"

All the genin go to the front desk to receive their number. As Naruto got his number he goes towards the second row and finds his seat. He hears a noise to his right and he turns to see Hinata sitting in the seat next to him.

"Good luck on the exam Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Thanks, you two Hinata-chan." Naruto thanked her.

As their conversation goes on both Ino and Sakura were glaring at Hinata.

'There's no way she's that lucky to get the seat next to Naruto-kun.' Sakura thought. "Shannaro! She probably used her Byakugan to choose, I call fixed!" Inner Sakura agreed.

'Dammit, I forgot about Hinata's crush on him. And here I thought Forehead was my only competition, clever Hinata, very clever.' Ino thought.

While Naruto was continuing his conversation with Hinata until he felt several presences behind him. He looks behind to see both Kousa and Naiya staring in his direction. Naruto was sure he felt a third presence but couldn't find it.

(Fuu)

'Kuso! If I was any slower he would have spotted me.' Fuu thought as she stood outside the Academy. She decided to leave as soon as she felt the chunins' presence. As she stared at the window she unconsciously clutches the collar around her neck.

'Soon, very soon.' Fuu thought.

(Naruto)

"Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto just turned back to her and shook his head. "No, just a little nervous about this written test."

"Well if you need any help you can always copy my answers." Hinata offered.

"No thanks, I should know enough to pass and if I do fail I don't want to drag you down with me Hinata-chan. I'll find a way to pass." Naruto said.

"Alright maggots listen up! As I have told you before the First Stage of the Chunin Exam is the written test. Here are the rules! There are ten questions in all. Each of you starts with 100 pts, every wrong answer loses you 10 pts, If you are caught cheating you'll lose 25 pts-get caught cheating four times and you and your teammates are out. Your teams total points will be pulled together to see if you passed." Ibiki stared explaining.

'I know I can probably manage a 100. And even though I hate to admit it Sasuke could probably manage a high score. So even if Naruto-kun makes a zero would should be able to pass no problem. Sakura thought.

"There's one more thing I need to add. If any of you make a zero on this exam, you and your whole team will fail this part of the exam!" Ibiki added.

This brought three different actions to happen. One-the worried looks of Ino and Hinata towards Naruto. Two- the glare and small K.I. from Sasuke. Three-the glances between Sakura and Naruto.

_Flashback._

_Naruto found himself in front of Sakura's door. He was nervous for two reasons, Sakura and Sakura's mother. While Naruto was a bit nervous about why Sakura asked for him to come to her house, he wasn't all that eager to meet Sakura's mother._

_'She'll probably be like the rest of the villagers, I heard she was on the civilian council so she must hate my guts.' Naruto thought._

_Naruto knocked on the door and the door opened to show Sayura Haruno. Naruto saw exactly where Sakura got her looks from, Sayura had long pink hair and green eyes, she wore a red blouse over a white shirt and had on a pink skirt and normal civilian sandals. Sayura greeted Naruto with a smile._

"_So you must be the Naruto-kun Sakura has been talking about. She's upstairs waiting for you." Sayura said and then walked towards the stairs. "Sakura, Naruto is here!"_

"_Okay send him up Kaa-san!" Sakura's voice said from upstairs._

_Naruto took off his sandals and started to walk towards the stares but was stopped by Sayura._

"_I know you're thinking I'm like the rest of the people on the civilian council." Sayura took Naruto's silence as a yes. "I'm not going to lie to you, years ago I too thought you were the Kyuubi. But when I first heard of you protecting Sakura from bullies before Ino-chan showed up I had a change of heart."_

_Naruto was shocked that he was hearing this. He thought a she hated him like everyone else, but it seems now that's not the case._

"_Thank you Haruno-san." Naruto bowed before heading upstairs._

_Naruto went upstairs and there was Sakura waiting for him, she then led him to her room._

"_Finally we got Naruto alone in our room, maybe we should just jump him now!"__ Inner Sakura said. __'Shut up! This is important! And me and Naruto-kun aren't ready for that yet!' Sakura argued back. _

"_Hey Sakura-chan are you sick or something, your face is a little red." Naruto said._

"_Oh no I'm fine!" Sakura started to wave her arms frantically. "Anyway I want to talk to you about our deal."_

"_What deal?" Naruto asked._

"_I don't feel right asking you for training and giving you nothing in return, so I figured I would be your tutor." Sakura said._

"_Tutor?" Naruto said._

"_From what you told me, the senseis at the academy except for Iruka-sensei weren't fair to you. So I'll help you with the knowledge part of being a shinobi and you help me with the physical part of being a shinobi." Sakura explained._

_Naruto thought the deal over in his head. "Sure you got yourself a deal Sakura-chan."_

"_Great! So I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds right?" Sakura asked._

"_Okay." Naruto said._

_As Naruto walked downstairs to retrieve his sandals and leave he was called over by Sayura._

"_Naruto, may I ask you a favor?" Sayura asked._

"_Sure Haruno-san what is it?" Naruto said._

"_Protect Sakura. I know she's a kunoichi now and she's very smart but please, promise me you'll protect her." Sayura pleaded with him._

_Naruto was frozen before he put on a true smile. "Of course Haruno-san, I won't let anything happen to Sakura-chan. It's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto then turned to leave the house._

_When the door closed Sayura had a few thoughts. 'Arigato, Naruto-san.' She then turned around to a picture on the wall. It was a picture when Sakura was born, a baby Sakura, a younger Sayura, and a man that must have been Sakura's father. He had long black hair, softer green eyes, and a Jonin outfit with a sword on his back. 'Renji-kun, I know I had my thoughts about Sakura becoming a ninja. It looks like those thoughts don't matter anymore. Hopefully Sakura will stay safe.'_

_Flashback end_

Naruto looked at the nine questions in front of him. Even if Sakura was helping him with his intelligence some of the problems seem impossible to answer, at least without cheating. A thought suddenly went through Naruto's head.

'The point of this exam is to cheat, it's information gathering!' Naruto thought.

"I was wondering when you would notice, I know you felt the sudden small bursts of chakra, even Hyuuga-san to your right. Not everyone is as intelligent as Haruno-san, so the only way is to cheat." Inner Naruto said.

'Well then, he goes nothing.' Naruto then closed his eyes and focused chakra to his ears, he then heard the barking of Akamaru, he used Kyuubi to figure out what Akamaru was saying and then started writing.

Around the room everyone was using their own personal skill to obtain answers. Sakura of course answered all the questions correctly without aid. Sasuke was lucky to be seated behind a secret chunin and used his Sharingan to copy his answers. Shikamaru used his shadow to give him and Choji the correct answers. Ino used her mind possession to see Sakura's answers. Neji and Hinata both used their Byakugan to see the answers. Kiba used Akamaru. Shino used a fly in the room to receive his answers. Kousa was using her sand and third eye to copy answers. TenTen was able to string mirrors on the ceiling to give answers to her and Lee. The Oto team used the vibration from pencils to find answers. The Iwa team was able pass information by using the dust.

Soon it was time for the tenth and final question. A few teams have been caught cheating and were failed. Ibiki then walked to the front of the class.

"Before I give the final question there is one thing I need to ask! Do any of you wish to quit and leave now!" Ibiki offered.

"Why would we quit after making it this far?" Temari asked.

"Good question. Because whoever gets the final question wrong will never be able to become chunin ever!" Ibiki shouted.

This got mostly shock and outrage from the teams.

"What, several genin have took this exam two or three times!" A random genin said.

"Well those genin didn't have me as a proctor last time! Now I'll offer a chance to quit again, anyone who quits will have another shot of becoming chunin next year, but as I said before failing means being banned from the Chunin Exams!" Ibiki said.

Ibiki allowed the teams to make their choices, several was starting to chicken out and promptly quit and left with their team. Naruto looked to Sakura and Sakura looked back. Both have done much training to prepare for the exams, and they were not about to quit.

Ibiki then looked at the remaining genin. "Is that all? Are you really risking your shinobi career on a single question!"

Naruto banged his fist on the desk making a small crater. "Come on Scarface, give us the question already!"

Ibiki smirked. 'Well if it isn't Uzumaki. Let' see how much you've grown kid.' "Are you sure, you may never become chunin ever again?"

"Ranks mean nothing if you don't have the strength to back up your rank! Even if I'm a genin I'll just keep growing stronger and stronger, nothing is going to keep me from my dream! Not you! Not this test! Nothing!" Naruto shouted with a determined look.

Naruto's courage started to spread throughout the room and soon one thing was on everyone's mind. No one was quitting.

Ibiki gained an amused smirk. "Well if that's the case...you all pass."

This got confused looks on all the competitors. "What do you mean we pass?" Naruto asked.

"There was no tenth question, or should I say the choice to take the question was the question. Information is a powerful thing, sometimes you may be asked to go on a mission with limited to no information. As a shinobi you must have the will to except your mission and the drive to complete." Ibiki took then took off his cap showing the many holes and scars on his head.. "Also information on your villages is precious, you must protect that information with your life."

'He's been tortured.' Sasuke thought.

"Well now that's done you just have to wait for the next proctor, I wish you luck in the next exam." Ibiki said.

Soon an object shot from the open window onto the wall, the object opened up to show a kunoichi and a banner. Presenting the Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi!

"Anko you're early...again." Ibiki said.

"As long as I'm earlier then Kakashi usually is who cares." Anko then looks at the rows of shocked genin and turned to Ibiki in surprise. "All these teams passed? Have you gone easy on them?"

"No, we just happen to have a good batch of genin this year." Ibiki silently pointed to Naruto's direction which Anko noticed.

Anko turned to Naruto's direction 'So Na-chan is taking the exam. Well let's see how far he goes.' "Alright maggots, meet me at training ground 44 in one hour or you all fail!"

Anko made her way to the door and the genin proceeded to follow her. As Naruto was walking he was stopped by Naiya.

"That was a good speech you made and all Naru-kun. But that got me wondering, do you have the power to back up your words?" Naiya asked in her regular bubbly tone.

"There's only one way to find out, maybe if you're lucky we might be able to fight in the next exam." Naruto then left to catch up with his teammates.

Naiya's innocent face turned to a sadistic one. "Hopefully you're right Naru-kun, I can't wait to have fun with you."

Naruto then caught up to where Sasuke and Sakura was standing.

"So how was the test Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"It was alright, I figured out the meaning but some I was able to answer on my own because of you so thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Sakura then started to blush. "Um you're welcome Naruto-kun."

"Well at least you're not useless for a test anymore, but don't even think about failing." Sasuke said in his superior tone.

"Even if I wasn't able to answer the questions doesn't mean I would have failed. And last I checked you were not leader of this team Sasuke." Naruto said.

"If anything Uchiha-san need to act like you're a part of this team before you can go ordering us around." Sakura coldly put.

Sasuke just did his signature hmph before turning away which almost earned a punch from Sakura if Naruto didn't stop her. Anko then walked towards the large fence gate and got all the genin's attention.

"Alright runts, this is the site of the Chunin Exams-Second Stage- Training Ground 44 also know as the Forest of Death!" Anko said.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**If you don't review your house will be struck by Kirin! **

**Well it looks like the first exam is over but the Chunin Exams have only just begun. In the mighty Forest of Death will the Rookie 9 survive. Will the genin survive what could be slithering through this forest. Guess you'll have to find out next time.**

**Shadowlight0982-out**


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Exam The Calm

**Hello and welcome to another exciting episode of Dragonbaa... Kyaaaaa Bitch! (Kicks announcer guy out) Sorry guys I think he sneaked in while I was watching Dragonball Z Abridged, well enough with that this is a new chapter of RosarioUzumaki. I am planning on getting my popular fics to a certain point before I update anything new. Now for some announcements.**

**Announcements:**

**A new poll is up on my profile that I suggest all of you look at, this is going to decided what's new. Also if anyone is interested on doing fan-art for some of my fics it will be really appreciated. Finally for the three newest fics I'm writing unless those numbers of reviews rise-**

**Konoha's EM Warrior**

**The Kyuubi of the Tempest Road**

**Konoha's Snake Meister Naruto Uzumaki**

**-will not be updated until I start seeing reviews.**

**Now on to the reviews**

**Reviews:**

**SonicFan12-I think you're missing the point of this fic. Maybe that would be an idea for someone else to write but not me at the moment. As for Sakura that is for me to decide.**

**Yukicrewger2-Actually Naruto has yet to tell them. Also even after he tells them it's more of a fight for TBIC-Top Bitch In Charge.**

**ElementalMaster16-I put a finalized list up soon but even so some are added but have not been introduced.**

**Now for someone new, everyone welcome the angel of Konoha! Hinata Hyuuga!**

**Hinata-Ano, where am I? The next exam is about to begin.**

**Shadowlight0982-Don't worry the world is on pause until you get back.**

**Hinata-Oh! And who are you?**

**Shadowlight0982-You can just call me Shadow, and you are here for two reasons.**

**Hinata-What are these reasons?**

**Shadowlight0982-Well one is if you can be kind as say the disclaimer.**

**Hinata-Okay, ****Shadowlight0982 does not own Naruto or RosarioVampire. They are own by Masashi Kishimoto and Akihisa Ikeda respectively.** **Ano, what is the other reason?**

**Shadowlight0982-That will be explain after the story, if you please stand here. (Points to a target on the floor.)**

**(Hinata walks on the target.) Hinata-What now?**

**Shadowlight0982-Shoryuken!(Knocks Hinata into the fic.)**

**Announcer-K.O!**

**Shadowlight0982-Now on with the SHOW!**

* * *

><p>"Alright runts, this is the site of the Chunin Exams-Second Stage- Training Ground 44 also know as the Forest of Death!" Anko said.<p>

Anko then shows a large forest blocked by a large gate. Many genin foreign to Konoha were marveling at the great forest as the forest inspired many ideas.

Naruto looks at the forest before shrugging. "Doesn't look special to me."

Anko smirked when she heard this. "Oh really now!"

Anko then throws a kunai towards Naruto. Naruto senses this and dodges the kunai before he soon feels another knife against his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

"You won't be saying that very soon. It's always the overconfident one whose screams I enjoy the most." Anko then licked the blood on his cheek.

Naruto shook off his disgust before silently saying, "How long are you going to keep up this act Anko-neesan?"

"Hey I have a reputation to keep, plus I wanted to get all your girlfriends riled up Na-chan." Anko silently answered.

Naruto sweatdropped feeling all sort of K.I. Sent towards him and Anko. "They're not my girlfriends."

Anko let out a laugh before she felt a strong K.I behind her, she got her knife ready only to see a Kusa-nin with a kunai wrapped in his/her's ...tongue?

"I'm sorry proctor-san but you seemed to have dropped your knife." The Kusa-nin offered Anko's kunai.

"Well thank you Kusa-nin. But you may want to remember not to sneak up behind me." Anko said as she lowered her kunai from the genin's neck.

The Kusa-nin chuckled to...itself before joining it's team. Naruto then shook off the shivers the Kusa-nin gave him before going back to Team 7.

"Oh right maggots! This will be a test of survival, each of you will have 120 hour to collect these.!" Anko then held up a white scroll and a blue scroll. "And bring them to the building directly in the center of the forest.!"

"Five days! What about food!" Choji all but yelled.

"Oh well that's up to you and your teams. Now let me explain some rules!" Anko began.

"One! You and your entire team must make it to the building with both scrolls! Anyone who doesn't have both scrolls or loses a teammate fails! Two, you are not to open the scrolls until reaching the building!"

"What happens if we do?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"Let's just say you don't want to find out. Now except for those two rules anything goes. Fight, kill I don't care just do whatever you need to pass...but you'll need to sign this." Anko then pulls out a waiver.

"And what is that for?" A random genin asked.

"It's a waiver that exempts Konoha from taking responsibility if any of you die, and for that comment smart ass you can pass them out!"

The genin quickly passed the waivers around afraid of angering the strange kunoichi. After that Anko resumes explaining.

"Now when you teams have signed the waiver come to the booth to get your scroll!" Anko finishes.

As the genin got their scrolls many start to plan.

(Fuu)

"So this is the Forest of Death." Fuu said as she hid along the Ame teams. 'Soon I'll be able to get this seal off.'

"**I wouldn't trust that leader of yours child."** Nanabi said after so long.

'Nanabi! How? I thought those seals were meant to seal our minds apart!' Fuu thought surprised to her from her Biju after so long.

"**I was able to overpower the seal that seals our minds apart. I haven't however found a way to remove the collar." **Nanabi said sadly.

'It's okay, when we take out the Kyuubi jinchuuriki they'll have to remove the seal.' Fuu thought.

"**I doubt that Fuu but I do want to see what has happened to Kyuubi. Who knows, maybe I'll enjoy the fight." **Nanabi said.

(Team Han)

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Taisho asked.

"Buru smash teams! Buru smash Uzumaki and Uchiha!" Buru yelled.

"Now now Buru-Chan!" Naiya said after the genin's rampage. "You can play with Uchiha all you want, but Naru-Kun is mine."

Taisho then stopped both of them. "Buru and I will follow the exam, Naiya will go after Uzumaki."

"I always love your plans Taisho-kun!" Naiya agreed and then turned to look at Team 7. 'Now maybe me and Naru-kun will get to 'play' together.'

(Oto team)

"Now remember. We are to attack the Uchiha's team during this exam. This is an order from Orochimaru-sama." Dosu reminded his teammates.

"Hear that Kin don't screw this up!" Zaku warned his female 'teammate'.

"Whatever!" Kin argued back. 'Tayuya, I wish you were here.'

(Team Kusa)

"You both are to make sure both Kabuto-kun's and Dosu-kun's teams pass." Orochimaru told both his subordinates.

"What about you Orochimaru-sama?" One subordinate asked.

"I'll be testing Sasuke-kun and see if he worthy of my power." Orochimaru said.

(Team Guy)

"Alright soon as we get into the forest we will formulate a plan." Neji said.

"Hai" TenTen said.

"Hai" Lee said.

(Team 10)

"Alright as soon as we get the scroll we go after the weakest teams." Shikamaru said but sweatdropped as he saw Choji.

"Five days without food, I'll starve." Choji moaned along the ground.

"Come on Choji, the faster we get through the faster you get some barbeque." Ino said.

"Fine! Five days, we'll pass in one!" Choji yelled.

"Troublesome, Ino if worse comes to worse..." Shikamaru said.

"Don't worry Shika, if everything goes well I won't have to use it." Ino said.

(Team 8)

"Shino?" Kiba said.

"I already sent some insects into the forest. It is dangerous as only a few of my Kikaichu returned but it's perfect for ambush." Shino said.

"Alright, we're going to rule this exam, right Akamaru?" Kiba said.

Akamaru barked confidently to Kiba before backing away in fear. Kiba and Shino looked to where Akamaru was and also backed away seeing Hinata covered in a hateful aura staring at Anko.

"Um Hinata, we need to focus on the exam." Kiba said silently.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Hinata said smiling at her team while still covered in the aura.

(Team 7)

Naruto walked back to his team with the scroll, after having a talk with Anko about the Kusa team and Kabuto he now has to focus on the exam.

"Dobe which scroll do we have?" Sasuke asked.

"Heaven" Naruto asked. "Ironic isn't it?" Inner Naruto said with Naruto agreeing with him.

"Good, give it here." Sasuke said in his superior-than-you-tone.

"No thanks" Naruto walked passed him to Sakura. "Here Sakura-chan."

Sakura stared at the scroll before looking to Naruto. "Are you sure Naruto-kun?"

"The greatest skill of a shinobi is deception, most teams will probably think me or Sasuke-teme has the scroll. No one will think you have the scroll, and even if they did you're strong enough to protect it." Naruto said with his fox grin.

Sakura blush before excepting the scroll. "Of course, I'll take good care of it Naruto-kun." "Shannaro! If Naruto-kun trust us then we can't fail!" Inner Sakura said.

Sasuke glared before turning to Sakura. "Give me the scroll now."

Sakura just shook off Sasuke's request. "No thanks 'Uke-kun. I think I'll take care of the scroll."

Naruto laughed at the pun while Sasuke just humphed away.

"Alright maggots go to your assigned gates and wait for the signal to begin!" Anko ordered.

As the teams got to their gates Anko had one last thing to say.

"Alright before the gates open one bit of advice. TRY NOT TO DIE!" Anko said and then the gates opened allowing genin to start pouring into the forest.

(Scene change)

After the gates opened Team 7 then shot towards the forest, soon Naruto stopped suddenly sensing someone. Seeing this Sakura stopped and reluctantly so did Sasuke.

"What's the matter Dobe, second thoughts?" Sasuke asked.

"No nature calling, I'll be back." Naruto said as he walked out of sight.

As Naruto got away from his team he then started getting serious. "Alright come out!"

The Ame-nin jumped from his hiding spot intent on killing the blond. He tried to end it with a kunai but then Naruto sidestepped him before slamming him into a tree. The Ame-nin tried to raise himself up before Naruto slammed his foot on his chest.

"Alright before you give me your scroll, I want to show you something." Naruto said to the now scared genin.

Moments later Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to see a beaten Ame-nin fall in front of them before Naruto showed up.

Sakura after looking at the twitching body before looking to Naruto. "You tried that genjutsu didn't you?"

Naruto scratched his head. "I couldn't resist, it's the only genjutsu I got to work."

Sasuke silently glared hearing about Naruto learning something he didn't before turning away. "Let's go and try not to get separated again Dobe."

Naruto glared before smiling. "Sure thing 'Uke-chan!"

A tick mark formed on the back of Sasuke's head before jumping away followed by two laughing Sakura and Naruto.

As they were jumping Naruto jumped towards Sakura.

"Sakura, maybe we should have a password to make sure no one impersonates us." Naruto offered.

Sakura nodded thinking it was a good idea. "Should we tell Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, only one person alive can be that broody and emo." This got a laugh from Sakura.

As they were jumping Naruto then sensed a large amount of chakra. "Everyone look out!"

Naruto's warning came too late as a gust of wind soon picked up, Sasuke and Sakura were hanging to their branches with chakra but Naruto was midair and was swept away.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him." A voice said from above them, they looked to see the Kusa-nin from before.

"You should be more worried about yourselves." The Kusa-nin then sent a large wave of K.I.

(Naruto)

"Ouch, that was painful." Naruto said as he got up from the ground. Naruto then looked to see a large snake eying him hungrily.

The snake was about to strike before a figure jumped from the trees and slammed it's fist onto it's head. The snake's skull was hit with enough force to crack it's skull before dispelling, the figure then got off the ground before looking towards Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Fuu then got in a fighting stance. "I'm going to have to kill you."

"Now hold on a minute!"

Naruto then looked to see Naiya just now earth shunshin into the clearing.

Naiya then looked towards them smiling. "If anyone's playing with Naru-kun. It will be me!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**I know I know you all are cursing my (pen)name but I unfortunately have to end it here. If you want the next chapter you're going to have to review and not just this, all of my fics. Especially this one if you like it.**

**Shadowlight0982-Hinata are you alright?**

**Hinata-I'm a little dizzy.**

**Shadowlight0982-Good to know, now if anyone has a question for the characters please send in your question and the character you want to answer's name. And next time we'll start with Hinata!**

**Hinata-Huh! I never agreed to this!**

**Shadowlight0982-That's right! Anything you want to ask Hinata please send it! And of course this is rated M so anything goes!**

**Hinata-But I...**

**Shadowlight0982-Shoryuken! (Knocks Hinata away). Until then please vote and review!**

**Shadowlight0982 out.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Second Exam The Storm

**A.N.**

**Happy Holidays everyone, I want to give everyone an early holiday gift by updating as many chapters as I can. Also I'm deciding to do a little cleaning up on my stories, any stories that get little views will be re written or deleted if I lose interest. On another note I want to thank everyone who has answered my polls and I will soon show the reason for the poll. So everyone enjoy the stories, read, review, and happy holidays from Shadowlight0982.**

**I received a message before about updating this fic as it is my most popular fanfic and I'm probably sure some of you will agree to that. I'm going to be rewriting the beginning and make the chapters meet up. Either I change a little or change completely.**

**REVIEWS**

**Seimika: Hopefully I don't disappoint you.**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom: O-o Whoa didn't know I'd be reviewed by someone like you. Anyway thanks for the advice.**

**Everyone else says the same thing about updating so I hope you all accept this as your present for whatever holiday you celebrate. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><em>Last time<em>

As they were jumping Naruto then sensed a large amount of chakra. "Everyone look out!"

Naruto's warning came too late as a gust of wind soon picked up, Sasuke and Sakura were hanging to their branches with chakra but Naruto was midair and was swept away.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him." A voice said from above them, they looked to see the Kusa-nin from before.

"You should be more worried about yourselves." The Kusa-nin then sent a large wave of K.I.

(Naruto)

"Ouch, that was painful." Naruto said as he got up from the ground. Naruto then looked to see a large snake eying him hungrily.

The snake was about to strike before a figure jumped from the trees and slammed its fist onto its head. The snake's skull was hit with enough force to crack it's skull before dispelling, the figure then got off the ground before looking towards Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Fuu then got in a fighting stance. "I'm going to have to kill you."

"Now hold on a minute!"

Naruto then looked to see Naiya just now earth shunshin into the clearing.

Naiya then looked towards them smiling. "If anyone's playing with Naru-kun. It will be me!"

* * *

><p>The two jinchuuriki's attention was now on the Iwa-nin in the trees. Naiya still kept her smile but the area was soon flooded with killing intent. Naruto unconsciously clenched the Rosario before pulling his hand away and drawing a kunai<p>

'Without Sakura or any of the girls here I can't transform the normal way. Looks like I'll have to fight without my shinso power for now.' Naruto thought.

(Scene change)

In Naruto's mindscape the two inhabitants were also watching the battle. Kyuubi looked at the scene with small curiosity while Inner Naruto still kept a calm neutral look.

"**What now shinso-Kit, both of those vixens are too much for the ningen-Kit without his youki." **Kyuubi stated.

"I know that. However…" Inner Naruto then showed the Biju a fox-like smirk similar to Naruto's own. "When the time calls for I'll step in and take over."

Kyuubi then let a chuckle fly out its gigantic maw. **"Really then. A battle between Biju, mortals, and vampires; this will be interesting."**

(Scene change)

Naiya's smile then turned into a hurt look. "Naru-kun, you shouldn't be playing with other girls when you have me to play with."

Naruto quietly saw through the act. "What are you doing here Naiya? I figure you're team would be at the tower by now."

Naiya then regained her smile. "Oh we don't care about this exam, even with the Tsuchikage-jiisan's orders I wouldn't care. Our orders are to kill Uchiha-san and capture you, that's all."

"From the killing intent your pumping out doesn't seem like all. What's your real reason for being here?" Naruto then turned to Fuu. "And before I forget you too."

"My orders are to capture the jinchuuriki of Konoha. " Fuu said with a neutral look.

"Well I'm certainly popular aren't I, Iwa and now Taki both wanting to capture me. Well let me just tell you both one thing…" Naruto then pulled out a red scroll; he then opened it and pulled out a sword from the scroll. Naruto then raised Shinku no Tsurugi to both kunoichi. "I'm not going anywhere without a FIGHT!"

'He's got guts I'll give him that.' Fuu thought. **"I agree Fuu let me know when you need my chakra." **Nanabi said. 'Alright.'

Naiya just continued to smile. "Good, this would get too boring if you didn't try." Naiya then went through several hand seals before jumping high into the air. Naiya crossed her arms in front of her as she floated in mid air. Naiya then looked at Naruto with cold eyes. "Try not to die to quickly Naru-kun."

'Nanabi!' Fuu quickly thought. **"On it."** Nanabi then sent a small amount of chakra to Fuu. Fuu's skin then took on a glassy shine.

Naruto then got himself in a ready stance with Shinku no Tsurugi. Naruto then began channeling chakra to the blade and it began glowing blue. 'Here goes nothing.'

Naiya's body then began to glow a white aura. The aura then became solid before breaking into thousands of white shards that hovered in the air. Naiya then pointed down and all the shards then pointed towards the two jinchuuriki.

**Ninpo: ****Kongosoha (A.N. The name is from Inuyasha, this move however is mine.)**

The white shards began raining down towards the ground. Fuu got into a defensive stance and crossed her arms to protect her face. The shards then appeared to bounce off her now solid skin. Naruto on the other hand…

Naruto then closed his eyes and got ready to swing his sword, Shinku no Tsurugi now full covered in his chakra. Naruto then sung with all his might and an arc of chakra flew from the blade. The arc quickly destroyed all the shards in its path before flying to its target.

Naiya quickly dodged the attack and then landed back on the ground. Naiya then began clapping her hands. "Hurray you didn't die! Most shinobi would have either run or hid for cover. Not liked it would've worked.

Naruto then looked at the shards that were now dissipating then turned to Naiya. 'Kongosoha, Diamond Shard Blast, is that some king of kekkei genkai?' Naruto then dashed towards Naiya who was still smiling.

Naiya quickly went through some seals before placing a hand on the ground.

**Doton: Tsurugi no Ishi**

A sword shaped stone rose into Naiya's hand. Naiya then blocked Naruto's strike and the two proceeded in kenjutsu. As Naruto was fighting he noticed Naiya had no stance, just carefree strikes and blocks. Naruto then quickly sent a thrust forward, Naiya dodged but a cut still formed on her cheek. The two then separated to dodge a blast a water.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Fuu said as she got Naruto's attention. Fuu then went through hand seals and brought out a jug. The jug then shattered as the water hardened into a sword.

Before Naruto can make a move both jinchuuriki's felt a power they were both familiar with.

'That's youki! But how?' Fuu thought. **"Fuu you need to take cover now!"** Fuu then focused Nanabi's chakra and a pair of insect wings appeared on her back. As she flew to higher ground she saw the youki was coming from Naiya. "What is she?"

Naiya then moved her hand on her cut and then licked the blood. Naiya now had a sadistic smile in place of her innocent smile. "Now you got me wet Naru-kun. Let me return the favor."

The stone sword then cracked and fell apart, in its place was a ethereal white sword a diamond blade. Naiya then cut her palm with the blade and let her blood flow onto the sword. The sword the change into a bloody red. "I'll return the favor Naru-kun…**BY SPLASHING BLOOD EVERYWHERE!**"

(Team 7 and Orochimaru)

Sasuke and Sakura looked up at the Kusa-nin. The shinobi just stood there on his/her branch kept unleashing K.I. on the two genin. Sasuke and Sakura soon saw an illusion of their deaths.

Sasuke just stood there frozen as his heart speed up. 'This pressure, it feels just like…'

Sakura fell to her knees before trying to rid herself of fear. 'This is K.I! Compared to Zabuza's it's on another level. Naruto-kun where are you?'

"How disappointing, maybe your other teammate would have provided me with some entertainment." The Kusa-nin said.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sakura shouted her fear replaced with concern for her friend/crush.

"Oh I just sent a little something to keep him preoccupied." The Kusa-nin said. Orochimaru then felt his summons demise. 'I didn't think he would defeat it that easily, I wonder what happened?'

(Scene change)

Naruto was busy dodging and blocking Naiya's wild swings. Every time Naruto landed a hit Naiya just continued her onslaught. When Naruto got cut Naiya's swings seem to get wilder.

"That's right, bleed for me Naru-kun!" Naiya shouted.

The large snake summon then slithered into the battlefield and then found its target when it tried to swallow both Naruto and Naiya the latter then sent a bloody arc the slashed through the snake. After the summons death the two quickly resumed their bloody ballet.

(Scene change)

Sakura then looked at the frightened Uchiha and then turned back to the Kusa-nin. 'Uchiha's not going to be any help yet, I have to stall for time until Naruto-kun can get back.' "Shannaro! Let's beat this he/she freak!"

Sakura then pulled a small bag from her tools. Sakura then opened the pouch and the cherry blossoms began surrounding her form Sakura then let all the petals surround her.

Orochimaru looked at the display with interest and curiosity. 'Hmm seems like they all have something interesting this time around.'

**Mae: Senbonsakura**

The sakura petals began swirling rapidly around the kunoichi. Sakura then pointed her hands forward and the petals flew towards the shinobi. Orochimaru jumped from his branch and sees the blades cut cleanly through the branch.

"You're not getting away!" Sakura then directed it to follow Orochimaru. **(A.N. Think how Yamcha would guide his Spirit Ball technique.)**

The streams of sakura petals then turned and started to follow its target. Orochimaru kept up with evading and observing the (in his opinion) odd jutsu. 'So she can control its movements. Guess I have no choice.'

Orochimaru then shunshins to a branch and goes through hand seals. As the attack turns and heads towards the Sannin he completed his seals.

**Fūton: Daitoppa**

A gust of wind then blew the petals back towards Sakura. Sakura then stopped the technique. Orochimaru then sends kunai towards the genin and Sakura then uses the petals to form a shield. While the kunai bounces off of the shield Sakura turns to Sasuke.

"Come on wake up Uchiha! Do "elites" like you always freeze up when in a fight?" Sakura asks.

Sakura sees that these words have no effect and then tries something she knows that will work.

"How are going to kill that certain-someone if you can't even handle some killing intent?" Sakura yelled.

Those words got Sasuke's blood flowing, after thinking back to the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's last words him.

"_Settle for hating me. If you want to kill me then hate, devote your life to hating me." _Itachi's cold words kept repeating themselves inside of Sasuke's head. Sasuke's sharingan then activated and the tomoes began spinning madly in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Sakura get out of the way…" Sasuke said in a cold tone. Sakura returned the petals to its pouch and then backed away onto another branch. Sasuke then looked at Orochimaru with a dark glare.

'His Uchiha blood is aflame; I guess the girl did me a favor.' Orochimaru then turned his attention to Sasuke. "Come little Uchiha show me what you can do!"

(Naruto)

Naruto was panting as he finally got some distance away from the blood happy kunoichi. Naruto's clothes were cut in various places and blood was flowing from scars that were now healing.

'How can she use youki? How can she keep going like this?' Naruto as he observed his enemy.

Naiya's yukata sleeves were now gone and blood was flowing from wounds on her arms. Naiya's whole body was covered in blood and her eyes were glowing red as she licked blood from her blade.

"Don't stop Naru-kun! After you got me all wet I want to play some more!" Naiya said with a sadistic laugh.

'This is insane, no matter how much damage she takes she keeps going.' Naruto thought. **"It's because of her blood Kit."** Kyuubi informed him. 'Blood, what does blood have to do with this, is she a vampire too?'

"**No something much different." **Kyuubi said that got both Naruto's attention. Kyuubi then dragged Naruto into his mindscape to make it easier to explain. **"I didn't smell it before but that vixen is definitely a Berserker youkai."**

'Berserker?' "Berserker?" Both Naruto's thought. Kyuubi then continued with its explanation.

"**Berserker were warriors that roamed battlefields throughout here and Makai. They had blood red eyes and a Biju levels of bloodlust. Berserkers are able to take down hundreds in their paths and their thirst for battle and blood cannot be matched." **Kyuubi explained.

'So I'm not getting anywhere just fighting her like this?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi then gave him a nod. **"Maybe if you used my power then you can match hers." **Kyuubi said with a dark look.

'No thanks, we don't need two crazy demons out there.' Outer Naruto then turned to Inner Naruto who gave him a grin. 'Looks like it's time to test it.'

"Better now than never." Inner Naruto then placed a hand on Kyuubi's seal.

"**What are you tsuin-gaki doing?" **Asked the curious Bijuu.

"Let me put it like this, the Rosario had a restriction seal that stops Naruto from releasing it until sometime when we can modify the seal." Inner Naruto said with a knowing look.

'From what we know about your seal is that I can draw power from you in life/death situations and with my own will.' Naruto said.

"**Your point?"**

"Where using your seal to bypass the Rosario." Both Naruto's finished.

"**And how do you know this will work?" **Kyuubi asked.

Outer Naruto then gave Kyuubi a fox like smirk while Inner Naruto started channeling youki into the seal and then began to vanish. When Inner Naruto vanished completely Naruto's smirk grew wider.

"Guess it worked."

(Scene change)

"Come on Naru-kun let's play a little long…" Naiya then stopped when she felt a wave a youki started to form. Naiya looked around before looking to see where Naruto was standing was a pillar of red light. The moon then gained a blood red glow and the pillar then faded into bats, in Naruto's place was Inner Naruto with a dark smirk on his face.

"Guess it worked."

**(A.N. Cue "Monster" by Skillet)**

Naiya stared in shock at the aura before her, before Naruto's aura with warm and playful one of the reasons she felt attraction towards it. This aura was dark and cold, one that demanded respect. Naiya then got serious and raised her blade.

"I see you're taking this seriously." Naruto then channeled chakra into Shinku no Tsurugi. Before it would have a soft blue glow, it now grew blood red. Naruto then got into a swinging stance and then sent a red arc of youki towards Naiya.

Naiya retaliated by sending a wave of blood from her blade. The two arcs collided into each other and struggled for dominance. Naruto's attack won and Naiya had to jump out of the way. As she was in the air Naruto appeared in front of her and threw a punch. Naiya blocked it but she was sent flying through two trees before making a Naiya shaped hole in a third.

"Not only do you see yourself as my equal you see yourself as worthy enough to draw a vampire's blood. Maybe I should show you your place." Naruto then got into a ready stance.

Naiya then walked out of the tree but she still held a frown on her normally happy face. "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered.

"No you're not, you have Naru-kun's face and body but you're not Naru-kun." Naiya stated.

"You're not as dumb as you appear to be, I'm not lying I am Naruto Uzumaki, the other half." Naruto said.

"NO FA~~~R! I WANTED TO FIGHT NARU-KUN NOT SOME COLD VERSION OF HIM!" Naiya said as she threw a tantrum.

"Does it matter, you still have a fight don't you Berserker?" Naruto asked.

"I'm only a Berserker-hanyou for your information! And Naru-kun is fun to fight with, you're just boring!" Naiya complained. Then blood then flowed from Naiya's body and clothing into her blade and changed its shape. Naiya was now holding an ethereal blood red cross.

"I hate boring fights. Die." Naiya then sent the cross towards Naruto. The cross destroyed everything in its path as it continued towards the shinso.

'Guess I have no choice.' Naruto then went through hand seals and then placed a hand forward. The cross hit Naruto's hand but was stopped as soon as it hit his hand.

"Big mistake using blood against a SHINSO-VAMPIRE now suffer the consequences." The cross then broke apart and turned into a ball of energy. Naruto then sent a the energy back as a wave of energy.

**Shinso art: Chisio Cannon**

Naiya stood still in shock and was then hit by the full force of the attack. The attack exploded and Naruto just watched the devastation from his attack. As smoke filled the area Naruto let only one sentence leave his mouth.

"Know your place.

(Scene Change)

Sakura watches as Sasuke continued engaging the Kusa-nin in taijutsu. Sometime in the middle of the fight she saw a pillar of what she thought was chakra form from a place not far from where they are.

'Naruto-kun, I hope you're alright.' Sakura soon saw an explosion occur a few minutes later at that same place but she turned back to her other teammate.

Sasuke landed on a branch away and pulled out a set of kunai and fuma-shuriken. 'This is it, all or nothing.'

Sasuke then threw kunai and shuriken at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodge and when he did Sasuke had a small smirk. Sasuke then used hidden strings on his tools to bind Orochimaru to a tree. Sasuke then readied hand seals and flames appeared around him.

**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**

The flames then traveled along the thin ninja wire and Orochimaru lit up in a blazing inferno. As the Sannin was burned to a crisp Sasuke then landed on a branch near Sakura in exhaustion.

Sasuke turned to walk away but a voice sent a chill through his spine.

"Excellent, the power of the Uchiha clan is amazing." A male voice said.

Sasuke turned around to see the ninja get up and walk towards him. Some of the shinobi's face was burned but it peeled away and showed pale white skin and yellow snake like eyes.

"Well is that is Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

(Scene Change)

Naruto watched as the smoke cleared and it showed Naiya struggling to stand. Naiya was now covered in burns and her sword was destroyed by the attack. Naiya's eyes returned to their soft pink color.

"You're still up and about. No matter, this battle is over." Naruto then turned to the flying kunoichi from earlier. "What about you? Care to try your luck?"

"**Don't even try it Fuu, even now he doesn't seem exhausted from transforming and that jutsu."** Fuu agreed and turned her attention back to Naruto. "Not now, but later we will meet again. Fuu then retreated into the forest.

"Well this is pointless." Naiya then made it back to her feet. "I wanted a fun fight but now all I got is a cold stick in the mud. I'll fight you again when you turn back into my Naru-kun." Naiya then walked away from the clearing before disappearing in an earth shunshin.

Naruto made no comment and just resealed his sword before jumping towards where he senses his teammate's chakra. "I hope their alright." Outer Naruto said. 'We'll find out as soon as we arrive.'

(Scene Change)

'This guy is on a whole different level.' Sasuke thought as he backed away from the shinobi.

"Is that really all the Uchiha clan has to offer? How disappointing." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke began thinking of ways out of the situations and then pulls out the scroll from his pouch. And throws it towards the shinobi.

"That's our scroll, take it and go!" Sasuke said.

"Kukuku, while I accept you're generous gift." Orochimaru then caught the scroll and lit it on fire. "I care nothing for this exam." Orochimaru then went through hand seals and his neck then extended and bit Sasuke in the shoulder. Sasuke screamed in agony as a seal soon appeared on place of the bite mark.

Sakura saw Sasuke pass out and then summoned some sakura petals to bring Sasuke towards her. After Sasuke was lifted away from the shinobi Sakura then asked the million dollar questions.

"Who are you? Why did you attack us? What did you do to Uchiha-teme?" Sakura asked.

"I just gave Sasuke-kun a small gift." Orochimaru began melting into the ground, he then sent Sakura one last snake glare. "I am Orochimaru; soon Sasuke will come to me seeking power."

After Orochimaru completely melted away Sakura then picked Sasuke up and began looking for a place to rest. As she saw a tree with a large opening for shelter she landed and started performing what little first aid she knew.

'Naruto-kun, find us quickly.' Sakura thought.

(Scene Change)

Naruto at the last place he saw his teammates. Naruto started looking around and began feeling for their chakras. After a minute of sensing Naruto took off into the forest. 'I can feel Sakura's chakra and faintly feel Uchiha's chakra. I need to hurry before…'

Naruto's thought were interrupted by a wave of sand. As the sand tried to enclose him Naruto sent a wave of youki to blow the sand away. When Naruto landed on the ground to see his attackers he turns to see the Suna Siblings.

"So this is the guy Kousa? He doesn't look like much." Kankuro said.

"Don't go under estimating people Kankuro, it may cost you your life." Temari said.

"None of you interfere." Kousa said as she stepped forward, the sand then returned to her gourd. "This fight is mine; I will kill him to prove my existence."

"Three in one night! Kami must love screwing with me." Outer Naruto commented. 'Doesn't matter, I'll still beat her.'

Team eight as they were following the Suna siblings they were shocked to find them in a clearing with Naruto. They landed a few trees away to not be detected but still observe the fight.

'Naruto-kun, be careful.' Hinata thought as she watches the battle about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**If you love this story give me the reason to update, and on another note I'll update no matter what anyone says. I hoped you all enjoyed this now goodbye and happy holidays.**

**Shadowlight0982.**


	12. Major AN (READ!)

**A.N.**

* * *

><p><strong> First I want to say I am sorry for not updating this fic, but I want to say now that this fic is not discontinued. I'm reading over all my fics and I see several things that can be improved and also redone. I know I can make the fics better but first I want an answer from all of you readers:<strong>

**Should I rewrite the fic to make it even better?**

**-Or-**

**Should I just continue it and leave it as it is?**

** While I feel the story will go better if I rewrite it and improve it, I will continue to write even if the majority votes I just continue. Writer's block made me become the thing I promised I wouldn't be when I started writing…so now I taking responsibility and going back to writing when I have time.**

** So everyone please answer the question and look forward to me writing soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Shadowlight0982 out.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: The Cherry Blossoms fall

**Hey everyone and yes I know this is late but it is time to update! I know you all have waited a long time but many things have happened such as computer, internet, and all sorts of things that forced me to not be able to update (though I'll admit the main one was writer's block). Anyway after a while I realized that I didn't write just for the reviews, it's because I actually enjoy writing, so in the mood of my new drive and the season of giving thanks…**

** I will give you all my thanks with a new chapter; all I hope for is that you all enjoy it. Anyway no announcements and no review note (wait until the end)…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Youkai"**

"Inner"

**(Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire, they are owned by their respected owners**

* * *

><p>The forest was unusually silent as the shinobi stared each other down. Temari and Kankuro backed away from what they knew would be a violent battle; they wanted to help their sister but they knew not to get in the way when she was like this. The Suna kunoichi eyed her prey as the beast inside laughed with bloodlust and insanity.<p>

"**Kill him! Slaughter him! Let shinso blood pour from the sky!" **Shukkaku howled with a maniacal laugh.

While Kousa was having her mental talks Naruto was having his own as well. The shinso-hanyou was busy talking with his other half.

"_We don't have to stay here, you felt Sasuke's chakra fade until it was almost gone we have to find our team and see if they are all right!" _Outer Naruto shouted from their mind.

'I could hardly care for the Uchiha and from the feel of Sakura's chakra she can hold her own and protect them both until we arrive; besides…' Inner Naruto kept his gaze on Kousa with cold calculating eyes. 'This doesn't look like a battle we can avoid.'

Naruto's shinso half then cut the connection leaving Outer Naruto's cries of switching back and leaving the battle unheard. He looked down at the Rosario seeing it glow a faint red from the youki he forced through the seal.

'I won't have much time until the failsafe on the seal kicks in,' Inner Naruto grunted in annoyance. 'The last fights took more out of me than I thought.'

All thoughts stopped as Kousa pulled the cork off her gourd and allowed the sand to pour out and lash towards Naruto. Naruto jumped back and avoided being wrapped in the sand; he pulled out his sword and used his speed to slash at Kousa's torso.

Some of the sand immediately created a shield and blocked the blade as it approached Kousa's body. The rest of the sand circled around and tried to envelop the shinso from behind, Naruto only glared at the sand and used a substitution to escape. The hanyou tried to channel youki into his blade only to feel slightly drained.

'I guess my reserves are low from bypassing the Rosario and fighting those other women.' His train of thought was interrupted as he was once again avoiding sand.

(Scene change)

"This is insane," Kiba said as Team 8 continued to watch the battle. "We saw what that girl could do with that sand of hers and somehow Naruto is holding his own."

"The problem is that you're underestimating Naruto's abilities though his new appearance does raise some questions." Shino added as he focused on both shinobi.

Hinata kept silent as she watched her crush do battle with who she thought was the most dangerous competition in the Exams. She knew right now that it was Naruto's other half fighting but she was rooting for them both.

"Hinata"

Shino's voiced called Hinata's attention away from the battle. "Yes Shino-kun?"

"Can you use your Byakugan and look at them both?" The Aburame calmly asked her.

"What seeing those two fight is enough I don't even want to think about what kind of chakra they have." Kiba said with Akamaru whimpering inside of his coat.

Hinata activated her kekkei genkai and gasp when she saw Naruto's chakra. From the time since Naruto's return she noticed that he now had three different types of chakra, each with their own different colors. Outer Naruto's was a bold blue, Inner's was a crimson blood red, and a third one with orange almost vermillion colored chakra.

As Hinata continued to scan she saw a large amount of crimson chakra was being held back and only a few barely got out the block. The Hyuuga then remembered back when Naruto's Rosario came off.

'How is Naruto-kun transformed if the Rosario is still attached, is that why he isn't doing well in this fight?' Hinata asked herself.

(Scene change)

Naruto finally managed to fill Shinku no Tsurugi with youki and slashed through the demonic sand. He rushed forward and thrusted his sword hoping to end the battle. Kousa's sand rose to protect her but it wasn't able to stop the sword as it reached her sand armor. Kousa's eyes widened in shock and willed the sand to form whips that lashed at the silver haired Genin.

Naruto was struck by the whips but was able to push away with his sword as he started panting.

"If I could remove the Rosario this wouldn't be happening." Naruto silently complained as he tried and force more youki into his blade.

(Flashback)

"_Hey I was thinking about something; about how maybe I could remove the Rosario myself." Naruto said to his copy._

"_They way it is set up now is we can't remove it unless we are at the time of fusion or if we change the seal."__ Inner reminded him._

"_True but what if we bypassed the Rosario, we have more than one seal." Outer placed a hand on his stomach signifying the Kyuubi's seal._

"_That will be a temporary solution if any, the Rosario may still keep a lot of youki back within the seal we can't rely on that."__ Inner said to his copy._

_ The two Narutos continued to think as they tried to think of solutions for the seal._

(Flashback end)

'I hate to say it, but I wish one of those women would show up.' Naruto thought as he readied his blade. He slashed and cut the many whips of sand but soon saw Kousa send a wave his way. Naruto put his sword away as he summoned a shadow clone; the original jumped and pushed off the clone's shoulder's as it was swallowed by the sand.

Naruto, now airborne, sent an arc of youki from his blade towards the Ichibi jinchuuriki. Kousa made a small way of sand to block it but saw the youki biting down through her shield threatening to reach her. The Suna kunoichi poured some of the Shukaku's youki into the sand to harden it as the attacks continued their stalemate.

Naruto now landed on the ground and saw that his wave was now losing energy from struggling against the sand shield.

'Damn not enough youki; once again I meet another woman who is more than she appears.'

(Scene Change)

"It seems that due to whatever has happened before this battle Naruto is now low on chakra." Shino said, 'Or whatever energy he is using at this moment.'

"What, dammit Naruto is screwed if we don't get him out of there." Kiba said.

"That's illogical, we can't take the chance of them finding us and…where is Hinata?" Shino asked, Kiba now started looking around for the Hyuuga heiress and then saw that Hinata was gone.

"Ark Ark!" Akamaru barked out and got the boy's attention.

Kiba and Shino followed the dog's gaze and looked up and saw Hinata in the trees beginning a few handseals.

(Scene Change)

Kankuro chuckled a bit as he watched the fight continue. "Well he's putting on a good fight but he won't last long."

"It's almost as if he's holding back." Temari continued to analyze the fight. 'Why would he, against Kousa you need to use everything you have against her.'

"Holding back or not, it's all over." Kankuro said.

With the two battling shinobi Naruto was now panting a bit as he held his sword in a defensive stance. Kousa had her sand swirling around her though you could see the small slashes of her clothes that showed where Shinku no Tsurugi made it through her shield.

'He cut through my sand, how is that possible?' Kousa thought. **"It doesn't matter, kill him, KILL HIM!" **Shukaku chorused through her head causing the girl a migraine.

Naruto noticed the kunoichi clenching her head. 'So she doesn't have complete control over her demon, but still at this rate I can only delay my loss.'

"Naruto…Uzumaki" The girl said calmly until a maniacal grin spread across her face as her sand began to rise. Kousa gathered all the sand she had so she could make sure that he couldn't escape.

"MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE!"

Naruto only stood as the sand shot across the field towards him. He stood strong with his stance but knew that he probably would not survive this wave.

"This is how I'm going to die;because of something as insignificant as this seal…wait who is?" Naruto asked as he saw a silhouette appear before him as the sand wrapped around the two. He tried to push the figure away until he saw hands move towards the Rosario.

Kousa smiled as Naruto was soon within a cocoon of sand. "And now, **Sand**…"

'Click!'

Pure youki blasted away the sand that was once wrapped around the jinchuuriki. All those watching the fight felt pressure from the chakra as it was concentrate on that one point in the forest. Kousa only looked in confusion as her prey stood with his crimson eyes glowing.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked inside her hands was the lock of the Rosario. She looked up and saw she was held up bridal style by her crush causing her to blush. Naruto set her down and resumed his stance.

"Hinata right?"

The Hyuuga heiress nodded; frozen from shock and a bit of fear as she looked at the other half of Naruto. The boy stood in front of her as if shielding her from the fight.

"While I thank you for releasing the seal, I suggest that you steer clear of the area." The shino said as he glared at his opponent.

'That look, it's different from before.' Kousa thought as she was intimidated by the hanyou's increase in youki.

"**Hurry up and kill him before he attacks!"** The Ichibi tried to warn its host. Kousa wondered what the normally bloodthirsty Bijuu was talking about until she saw the amount of energy flowing from Naruto's blade.

Hinata backed further away from the fight as the energy Naruto was releasing let her know that he was planning to end it soon. Naruto raised his sword as it now gained a blood red hue.

"You actually gave me a good battle, but can you do it now that I'm using all my strength?" Naruto spoke up to the jinchuuriki.

"This guy is unreal, he might…no he is stronger than Kousa!" Kankuro said with fear.

"We have to retreat." Temari quickly said. "As he is now not even Kousa's sand armor will be able to stop his attack.

"**Use my power, let's crush this gaki!"** Shukaku roared however Kousa did one thing that the Bijuu and her siblings did not expect. The red haired beauty gathered the sand around Team Baki and they disappeared inside a large sand shunshin.

"She actually ran, she must have some common sense after all." Naruto looked at the Rosario and clenched it with his free hand. He turned to the direction the rest of Team 8 was hiding.

"Both of you get out here."  Naruto calmly said though you hear authority underneath his tone.

With their cover blown Kiba and Shino exited from their hiding place and into the clearing. The two shinobi and ninken walked towards their comrades.

"Still attracting trouble huh Naruto, but what was all that?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

"I'm also interested in this new appearance of yours, and also how you seemed to gain more power after Hinata jumped into the battle?" Shino asked noticing the link necklace and the Rosario in Naruto's hand.

"Maybe you might find out sometime; however, now is not that time." Naruto said and then turned his back about to jump into the treetops.

"Wait where are Sasuke and Sakura, did something happen?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke and Sakura," Hinata said quietly as she started to wonder why Naruto was alone in the Forest of Death.

"We were ambushed as soon as we got into the forest, I got separated from them so I need to get back." Naruto quickly explained.

"Then we need to hurry to your teammates Naruto." Shino said.

"We, Shino I thought we were going to the tower we have the scrolls we need. Weren't you the one who said it was illogical to stay in the forest longer than necessary?" Kiba asked.

"I don't need help nor do I require it." Naruto then leapt up into the air and onto a large branch. "My advice would be to leave the forest or enter the storm that's about to blow."

After that was said the demonic ninja jumped through the foliage of the trees leaving a confused Team 8 on the ground. As they stood silent Hinata sighed and turned to the boys.

"We need to hurry to the tower?" Hinata said softly.

"Are you sure, we can still catch up to him." Shino said.

"I'm actually with her and going to the tower, my instincts keep telling me something big might happen if we stay out here plus we have that Suna team to worry about." Kiba said, Akamaru finally popped his head from inside Kiba's jacket sensing the danger was gone.

"You're actually speaking sense Kiba," Shino said though it almost sounded like a question.

"Hey!"

"Very well, it may be safer if we continue on to the tower." Shino then held up a hand and a palm sized insect flew into his hand.

"Whoa Shino what happened to your beetle?" Kiba asked. The now revealed kikiachi moved sluggishly on Shino's hand, not used to its new size.

"Shino you said that your kikaichu feeds on chakra right?" Hinata asked.

Shino nodded, "Yes why do you ask?"

"Then whose chakra did that kikaichu feed from?"

(Scene Change)

Naruto was rushing through the forest searching for signs of his teammates. 'I'm sure Shino's insect must have returned to him by now, I don't need to protect anymore people right now.'

The shinso-hanyou used his enhanced speed to travel through the forest trying to back track towards where his teammates first separated.

(With Sakura (Since the fight))

Sakura replaced the cloth that rested on Sasuke's head with a new one as she finished up healing what she could. Soon after the one known as Orochimaru left she decided that it would be best to find shelter and wait for Naruto to find them.

The cherry blossom sighed and walked out of the tree. She knew that she would have to defend this area from any teams so she decided to set some traps. Sakura pulled out the supplies from her pouch.

"I probably set a few traps and maybe some decoys." Sakura said as she ran her finger across the ninja wire she had. The kunoichi then planned her traps as she was left to her thoughts.

(Flashback)

_Naruto shook his head. "No Sakura-chan you are special, so what if your family didn't descend from youkai, the one that married my Shinso ancestor was a full blooded human just like you. That's how I know you're special Sakura-chan."_

(Flashback end)

Sakura blush as she turned over the earth. 'Now is not the time to be thinking like that, I need to be a kunoichi.'

As the girl went back to the shelter she prepared she heard an explosion off in a far distance from her location. The sudden pound of her heart told her that it could be Naruto but she stayed where she was to guard the injured Uchiha.

Night passed and soon it was a new day, Sakura opened her eyes and cursed herself a bit for following asleep when she should be keeping watch.

'Three more days left, Naruto-kun where are you?'

(Scene Change)

In a large tree Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was normal again. Outer Naruto stood up and looked down at his Rosario.

"I must have pushed the transformation to its limit." Naruto jumped to the ground and walked towards a river that was nearby. He checked his reflection and saw the slit of his eyes and the silver tips of his hair.

"We've already started to merge" Inner Naruto said.

'So you are back, mind pulling me up to speed on why you stopped?' Naruto asked.

"While I was at full power you know that with the youki we were admitting we would attract possibly anything towards us hoping for a challenge. I am more than willing to show my power though I figured I should rest to allow us both to regain energy." His shinso half explained.

"That fight with that Iwa kunoichi was a tough one." Naruto grumbled both out loud and in his head. "Still I should be close to where that wind blew me off course, I'll find Sakura-chan and Uchiha soon."

Naruto turned to leave but then looked up feeling another presence nearby. He decided to save his thoughts for later as he took off into the forest. Above in the trees was Fuu as she hid herself from the blond.

'He seems different again, though I think I can weaken and capture him now.' Fuu thought.

"**You had help from that Berserker and that sudden Fuiton jutsu last time, you can attack him…or"**

'Or what?' Fuu asked Nanabi as she leapt to keep up with her target.

"**If what I know is right Kyuubi was always sealed by the best seal masters, all of them in this village." **Nanabi recalled.

'How does that relate to this?' Fuu asked again.

"**Think, if a village can seal a Bijuu they could possibly destroy a simple seal as an obedience one." **Nanabi said as it got its point across. **"That gaki could help us with our predicament."**

'But I attacked him before, how can I get him to listen to me now?' Fuu asked her Bijuu.

"**You can always go up and asked, you'll never know unless you find out."**

Fuu nodded as she tried thinking over her course of action. She flared her chakra making her known to the one she was following. Naruto stopped feeling the flare of chakra and turned around and saw one of the kunoichi from the night before.

"You again?" Naruto reached for his sword only to see her raise her empty hands up.

"I'm not here to fight this time; I have a proposal in mind for you." Fuu said.

"Proposal," Naruto then relaxed but kept his guard up. "And what is this proposal?"

(Scene Change)

Sakura's eyes began to droop showing her exhaustion. Most of her time was filled with guardin the shelter or tending to Sasuke's sudden heat flashes, the thing worrying her was the mark that was left on Sasuke's neck. She could tell that it was foul and evil just by being around it.

The girl then turned her attention back to scanning the area, hands in both of her pouches.

Meanwhile as Sakura did security a team from Oto was scanning her shelter from a distance.

"I'm actually surprised she's still up, it looked like she had a long night of guarding." Dosu said.

"Why are we still waiting, I say we attack the Uchiha now." Zaku restrained himself from yelling.

"And that type of thinking is why I'm leader of this team and you are not." Dosu spoke calmly.

"What did you say?" Zaku said with a low growl.

"Both of you shut up!" The two got silent hearing Kin's words. "It's obvious the girl is tired but we don't know what abilities she has."

"Orochimaru-sama only spoke of her having a strange jutsu." Dosu recalled the information given to them. "We're going to have to test her."

The small tracings of a nearby animal were easily heard by Dosu as he quickly snatched up an animal to use for his test.

Sakura soon heard a rustle of the plants nearby and readied a kunai; she knew during this test she needed to keep every advantage she had and keep her new jutsu a secret. As the squirrel jumped from the bushes Sakura let out a sigh of relief and tried to calm her nerves.

After her quick breathe Sakura saw the rodent approach one of her traps. She quickly threw a kunai towards it and frightened it away from the field. Seeing that the crisis was averted Sakura paid attention once more to her surroundings.

"Think she noticed the bomb you planted on the rat?" Zaku asked.

""No I believe it was something else," He then stood up from his hunched position. "Get ready to move in."

(Scene change)

"Alright talk, what is this proposal?" Naruto asked losing a bit of patience.

"You are Konohagakure's jinchuuriki is that correct?" Fuu asked.

'Jinchuuriki, is she talking about the Kyuubi?' Naruto spoke in his head before answering. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, why are you asking?"

Fuu sighed and then began to speak. "The reason I was sent to infiltrate your village was to bring you to Takigakure to increase its military power."

"And the reason you are telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"I was forced to accept this mission, I did not decide by choice." Fuu said.

"Force, aren't you a shinobi from Taki?" The questions continued to flow through Naruto's mind as talking to the Nanabi jinchuuriki seems to give more questions than answers.

"I suppose that answer would normally be yes, but" Fuu showed the collar around her neck with a seal on the front. "To the current leader I am nothing but a tool to use for Taki's wellbeing."

'It's like Haku-chan in a way," Naruto thought.

"Pathetic, sending their pet to come and capture us; not only do they risk Taki's safety if she were caught, but they probably thought her experience in using her Bijuu would make her successful." Inner Naruto criticized her.

Kyuubi looked from its bars and to the screen the hanyou was using and saw the seal on Fuu's neck. **"So those antiques are still around."**

"Antiques?' Both Naruto's questioned the Bijuu.

"**In simple ways think of it as a beast collar, those 'Obedience seal' were used back then by those who sought to command demons without the use of fuinjutsu." **Kyuubi explained. **'Or other methods.'**

"So it does its purpose; however, it's flawed isn't it?" Inner Naruto asked.

"**Right, anyone who can break a seal or is powerful enough to severe the bond can break the seal." **Kyuubi said.

"However, do we know if she is telling the truth?" Inner said.

'Telling the truth, why would she talk about her mission to her target if she was telling the truth about the seal?' Naruto tried to see Inner's logic.

"Maybe she's just that cocky or perhaps it works like the Rosario and suppresses a great deal of her power." Inner said.

"**Either way despite what both of us say ningen it is your choice." **Kyuubi said.

(Scene change)

Sakura forced her eyes open again as she felt sleep beginning to overtake her. Just as she thought she was about to lose it the sound of shinobi arriving startled her awake. Sakura looked in shock seeing a shinobi team.

A shinobi team who is wearing the same headband as Orochimaru.

"Hey, wake up Sasuke and tell him we're here to kill him." Dosu said.

Sakura answered his request by standing up with a kunai raised to defend both her and her teammate.

"I don't see why you're asking here, I say we just kill her and wake him up ourselves!" Zaku began to walk towards the Konoha kunoichi.

Sakura tightened her stance hoping for him to take a few more steps. Before Zaku could proceed Dosu called him back.

"Zaku stop!" The brash member of Team Oto stopped looking back at the leader. Dosu chuckled a bit as he walked up next to Dosu.

"You think you're clever aren't you?" Dosu then turned the team's attention to the ground. "This patch of dirt doesn't match the rest, which means it was dug up recently."

"So pinky here set a trap for us." Kin said as she stood back allowed Dosu and Zaku to proceed.

Zaku then smirked and maneuvered over Sakura's trap. "Nice try girly but a simple trap like that won't stop us!"

Instead of looking distraught and hopeless like they wanted Sakura gave them a smirk of her own. She held her kunai slightly more to her right and then cut the air and let out a silent sound fill the air.

'A second trap?!'

Dosu then heard the sound coming from above and saw a large tree trunk swing towards his teammate.

Sakura watched thinking her plan had succeeded but was stunned at the next action.

"Do you honestly think a weak trap like this is enough to stop me?!" Zaku held up his hands towards the swinging mass of wood.

**Zankuha!**

Air waves blew from the holes in Zaku's hands and destroyed the trap sending small amounts of debris around the field. Sakura was shocked seeing her trap destroyed that easily as she stood with her kunai.

"So is that all you got, or are you actually going to fight?" Zaku taunted her.

"Last chance for you to walk out of here alive." Kin added as she pulled out some senbon.

Dosu was silent but the clenching and unclenching of his large Melody arm gave off the same message as the other two.

'Even if Uchiha-teme is a pain in the ass, I can't leave a teammate behind.' Sakura thought taking her sensei's words to heart. The cherry blossom opened her pouch and allowed tiny pink cherry blossoms to fill the air.

**Mai: Senbonzakura!**

The Oto trio looked around seeing the petals dance in the air.

"Is it a genjutsu?" Dosu asked Kin.

"No it isn't disruptin our senses, it's no genjutsu I've ever seen." Kin.

"Whatever it is I'll blow it away just like I will this girl!" Zaku aimed towards Sakura.

"Zaku wait!"

**Zankuha!**

The large pressure of air shot forward towards Sakura. Dust flew as the wind based attack tore through the air and finally hit its target. Team Oto looked at the smoke cleared only to see a glowing pink wall. The wall faded into petals and revealed Sakura.

"If he hasn't told you anything about this jutsu then I will have to show you then." Sakura then held her kunai as she would a sword.

"I've been working on this new one ever since that freak attacked us, you get to be the first ones to experience it." Chakra flew into the kunai.

The petals began to swirl in the air as light reflected off them giving them a soft pink glow. The three readied themselves as Sakura prepared to release her onslaught.

**Sakura Ken!**

The multiple blades then flew widely at the Oto team intent on tearing them to pieces.

Sakura huffed a bit as she put a bit of extra chakra into her attack to try and intensify the blades.

The blades were flying through the air slashing at any part of the Oto nin that they couldn't protect in time. The attack was slow but the multiple of blades made up for that weakness. The attack went on until Zaku exploded in rage.

"That's enough!" He sent a small blast of wind that blew the blades way. Zaku's sent a dark glare Sakura's way as he aimed his next attack.

**Zankukyokuha!**

Sakura looked wide eyed as she couldn't collect a full shield in time as the large pressure of air slammed into her. She let out a loud scream as dust and wind enveloped her.

(Scene Change)

Rock Lee set a squirrel down after he safely remove the bomb from its back. He wondered why anyone would set a trap on a creature until he heard a soft explosion sound close by.

'That's the sound of an intense battle, I better go see." Lee then set off towards the sound of battle.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes it is hard to get back to a project but it is great to be back. I am going to continue but best be sure I will probably improve the first chapters and make them into another fic. Only time will tell, enjoy the chapter and have a happy Thanksgiving!<strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


End file.
